Avatar the last air bender- through the looking glass
by psychopath556
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the only one in the iceberg, and what if the event that took place happened four year in the future, Older main characters, OC insert, OCx future pairing, hot-headed OC, rated M for future chapters (R&R) -Slow updates- be patient
1. Chapter 1

**Ok all this is another one of my many fictions with an OC insert into the cannon story, for the most part it will remain the same story, except with a few minor tweaks here and there, and the odd original story twisted into the go, but that won't happen for a few chapters yet. I'm posting the first chapter here now, to get people's opinions on my OC and to let people get a good feel for him, if I get a good first chapter in regards views, comments and follows, I might post the 2** **nd** **chapter the same day but don't hold your breath.**

* * *

 **Avatar: The Last Air Bender: through the looking glass**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Book 1: Episode 1- The Boys in the Iceberg_**

On a silent ocean, scattered with icebergs and void of life, there sits a small kayak, it is plain brown with bone like front at back with a wooden interior, the occupants a nineteen year old man, and an eighteen year old girl, both wearing similar outfits. Thick blue fur coats and leather boots, with white fur lining, the man had his hair styled back, his sides shaved and the top and back grown long and tied back in a short pony tail. The girl had her hair long, but tied back into a longer pony tail and tucked down the back of her coat, she also had parts of the front of her hair in loop like bangs.

The boy is leaning over the edge of the kayak with a spear in hand, the end looks to be made out of a jaw bone or some kind of stone. He's slowly watching a fish just under the surface of the water taking his time to aim.

"It's not getting away from me this time." He says full of confidence with a grin he looked back to the girl for a second, "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, Katara, rolls her eyes at the man's words and lets her eyes wonder water in another direction. Her eyes widen slightly spotting a second fish a bit further away, she glances at the boy for a second and then back to the fish before slowly reaching for her left glove and removing it slowly.

Straightening up she takes a deep breath as she reaches her hand forward in the direction of the fish, moving her hand in a wave like movement. The water around the fish moves slightly, slowly but surely a portion of the water surrounding the fish lifts out and begins to float. The girl looks on in shock as she resorts to using both of her hands as the bubble like form of water lifts up with the fish inside.

"Sokka, look!" Katara calls to her male companion.

But she is ignored "Shhh~ Katara, you're gonna scare it away." The newly named Sokka says not taking his eye off his pray, "Mmmm, I can already smell it cookin'!"

"But Sokka! I caught one!" Katara says excitedly as she brought the bubble of water and fish above the boat to put the fish into the container they have in the middle of the boat. But as she does so, Sokka drew his spear back and up into the air ready to throw at his target. But as he pulls back, the blunt end spears the water above his head, making the fish in it panic and push out bursting the water and making Katara lose focus and the water drop onto Sokka below.

"Hey!" Katara says disappointed as she watched her fish swim away.

"Ugh!" Sokka says as the cold water hits him, he shakes himself to get the water off him as he sets his spear down, "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?"

"Ah~" Katara sighs, "It's not magic. It's water bending, and it's…." Katara was about to continue when Sokka interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah-blah-blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He whines as he squeezes his pony tail dry.

Katara raises and eyebrow, "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." She finishes with a smirk.

Sokka was about to retort but suddenly they both were both shaken as their boat was pulled, their small boat had been caught in a current and was being pulled towards a maze of moving smaller icebergs. The deeper in they go the less options they have to move

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara yells trying to help but Sokka was too slow as two icebergs trap their boat between them, the two jump for it as their boat is crushed by the ice.

The two land on one of the wider icebergs Katara slides nearly off the edge but stops just in time and pulls herself back to beside Sokka, both panting from their near crushing experience.

Katara looks at Sokka, "You call that left?" she complains unimpressed at their current predicament.

Sokka sticks his spear into the iceberg as he crosses his arms, "You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice." He suggest sarcastically before waving his arms in a funny manor to exaggerate more.

Katara stands up, "So it's my fault?" she says getting angry.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka says in an, I-knew-this-would-happen way.

Ok Katara had had enough, "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, ugh. I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

As Katara had been yelling she had been throwing her arms back in anger, not noticing the water behind her move and thrash violently, as she continued it only grew and with another yell the iceberg behind her cracked and Sokka heard it and looked in shock. And gulped, "Uh Katara?"

But she didn't listen, she was venting and she was getting it all out, "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" she yelled again as the massive fifty foot iceberg cracked again dangerously

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka yelled in fear.

She just thought he was being an idiot and yelled back, "No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" she yelled in anger sending a finally crack up the iceberg and it made a loud noise finally getting her attention, she turned just as it fell apart and collapses into the water.

The result of the iceberg going under caused a large ring of water to wave out pushing the iceberg the two of them were on to be pushed back making them both fall on their fronts as they were forced back until colliding with another iceberg bringing them to a stop.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said angrily and still a little frightened

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked completely shocked at the fact

"Yup. Congratulations." Sokka remarked sarcastically.

But no sooner had Sokka said that, a bright light started shinning from beneath the water, as the water started moving like something was coming up. And something did, a glowing bright blue iceberg burst from the water. Sokka and Katara quickly stood up as the ice moved and they kept their footing. Slowly the glowing berg came to a gentle stop and steadied off.

Katara took a step forward looking at it curiously, Sokka went to stop her but stopped when they both saw what was inside.

Two shapes, one looked to be a beast of some kind while the other was a boy in a meditative state, he had glowing arrow marks on his body. His knuckles were together in fists, his eyes closed.

Both Sokka and Katara looked closer at the boy but both gasped in shock when his eyes opened glowing the same as his arrows.

"He's alive! We have to help him." Katara said in shock pulling Sokkas' club from his back and rushing to the berg.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled chasing her, "Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" he kept calling as they hopped across smaller chunks of ice over to the glowing berg.

Katara drew back the club and swung at the large chunk of ice, once, twice, and then finally on the third time it cracked and a large gust of air burst from it and knocked both of them on their backs. They both looked to the iceberg as a massive crack shot up it and more air escaped, before finally the entire top part of the ice shattered and broke, releasing a stream of bright blue energy up into the sky illuminating the entire area.

* * *

 **Scene break**

A great distance away from that spot there was a large black metal ship steaming through the icy waters.

At the hull stood a man his left eye squinting the area around it and side of his face scorched so badly he's lucky to still have the eye. His hair shaved all except for a patch on his head that has grown long, that he has bound into a tall pony tail. He wore a thick set of armour plates with spiked shoulder pads and boots with red tinted and rims.

His right eye widened as dose his left seeing the burst of blue light shoot into the sky, but the look of shock turns to a glair. "Finally." He says in a cores voice before turning to the man sitting on the deck a bit further away. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

The man who was sitting was much older than him, his hair grey and long with a portion in a top not, and side burns, with a small beard, his face wrinkled with age but still well kept, he wore a lighter version of what the first was wearing, and was currently sitting cross legged at a small table with a pot of warm steaming tea placing tiled cards down. He didn't even look up to answer. "I won't get to finish my game?" the man said with a sigh.

The first turned and looked towards the still streaming light, "It means my search. It's about to come to an end." The older man sighed making the first turn to the older man and point at the light, "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Said the older man waving his hands indicating to the sky, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He said placing another one of his tiles down, "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" the newly names Prince Zuko yelled, snapping at the man he called uncle, "I need to capture the Avatar." He then looked up to the control deck and yelled up, "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

The man's uncle shook his head at his nephews' actions as he set down another tile as a cold wind blew shaking them for a moment.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The light finally faded revealing Sokka covering Katara as the two knelt down covering themselves from the elements and whatever just happened.

Sokka looked to Katara as the both of them rose up both still weary from the experience, Sokka held up the spear pointing it at the remains of the berg. But lowered it as both he and Katara looked onto see someone coming over the ice.

It was the one who had been trapped, he was young looking maybe only sixteen, with a shaved head and a glowing blue arrow on his forehead and glowing blue eyes, wearing what looked to be a yellow and red thin attire of some sort of nomad.

As the teenage reached to the top of the berg, Sokka got a hold of himself again and raised his spear holding Katara close as he did so. "Stop!" he yelled

But no sooner had he yelled than the glowing eyes and arrows stopped and he fell down the slope of ice, Katara broke from Sokkas grasp and rushed to the teenager catching him before he hurt himself.

She started looking the teen over for any injuries, but as she did so, Sokkas came up to them and with the blunt end he stupidly started poking the teen like you would an animal you weren't sure was dead.

"Stop it!" Katara said angrily pushing the pole away. Slowly she leaned the bald teen against the ice gently, as she felt him stir.

Slowly he opened his eyes with a groan, his grey eyes meeting her blue, slowly he began to speak, "I need to ask you something." He said his voice week

"What?" Katara asked gently?

"Please come closer." He said his voice still week as she let in

"What is it?" she asked gently

Slowly the teen closed his eyes before they burst open and his voice and strength were completely restored, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly

"Uh sure." Katara replied not sure how else to respond. "I guess."

Getting his response the teen looked around and in a quick movement hovered to his feet and stood up getting Sokka to jump and point his spear at the teen, while Katara glared at Sokkas actions though he didn't catch it.

"What's going on here?" asked the teen as he looked around at where he was while rubbing the back of his head.

"You tell us!" Sokka deadpanned, "How'd you get in the ice?" he asked pointing over the teens head at the iceberg, who just looked at him like he was crazy, "And why aren't you frozen?" he asked again while poking the teen with his spear gently.

"I'm not sure." The teen replied lazily as he pushed the spear away, and looked around, but their conversation was interrupted by a low grumbling from the remains of the iceberg.

The teen heard it and quickly started climbing up the ice and seeing what he saw he saw he quickly slid down the icy slop and landed on a soft head. "Appa!" yelled the teen

The head he was on top of was huge, white and furry, with two sharp horns on either side with ropes attached to like reigns, the body that belonged to the head was huger and furry with six legs and a long tail, he had an arrow like design from the tip of his tail to the front of his head in grey with the rest of his fur white, a wide grey face and a blue nose, it looked like some sort of bison.

The teen climbed down to the bison's eye and pulled it open "Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." When the bison didn't respond the teen dropped to the ground and tried to lift the bison's head viva its top lip, after a few seconds Sokka and Katara came around the corner to see the sight in front of them with shocked faces, even more so when the bison's mouth opened and its tongue came out licking the bald teen playfully.

"Ha-ha! You're okay!" the teen yelled happy before hugging the bison with a smile

Katara and Sokka approached cautiously, "What is that thing?" Sokka asked spear at the ready.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The teen said with a smile

"Right." Sokka said sarcastically while rolling his eyes "And this is Katara, my flying sister." He said only to get an elbow in the side from said sister

Then suddenly Appa started twitching before rearing its head back and sneezing sending a big pile of snot out and hitting Sokka covering him in the green slime. Sokka blinked for a second before dropping his spear and himself to the ground and desperately trying to clean the stuff off with the snow, while his sister watched on amused at her brothers karma.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." The teen said with a smile as Sokka reached for the slime on his face only to pull it away in a green mix nearly making Katara blow chunks at the sight.

The bald teen giggled and then his eyes widened and he looked around, "Hey wait a minute, Ty, Ty where are ya buddy!" he called

The siblings looked at him for a moment confused at who he was calling for when a hand raised up from the seating area on top of the bison's back

"Hmmmmm, up here loud mouth, not so loud, I feel like I've been sat on by Appa here, next time I'm driving, no offence Appa" said the voice as the person it belonged to started to get up.

He was tall about five foot eleven, with salt and pepper hair, tanned skin, his hair was messy at the front but the long back was braided into a warriors brain to the base of his back, he wore a grey vest shirt showing off his chiselled chest and white baggy pants with a rope holding them up. On his hip looked to be a gourd of some description with a cork in its head with a red cloth rapped around its centre attaching it to the boys rope belt. He was currently holding his head groaning in displeasure as he stood up.

The bald teen chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Yea sorry about that, you alright?"

The teen nodded, finally taking his hand away from his eyes showing their deep green shade as he blinked adjusting to the light, "Yea I'll be fine, just give me a second to get my…CRAP IT'S COLD!" the teen yelled his arms going to his chest and rubbing furiously before he dived for the blanket in the saddle. "I hate the cold, why is it so cold?" he asked his teeth chattering.

"Um you're kind of at the south pole" Katara answered his open question.

The salt and pepper teen blinked at her and then looked to his friend as his eye twitched in annoyance, "Baldy why are we at the South Pole? I thought I said to head north east to where its warm, but no~ you had to head south east instead, just perfect, I'm freezing my butt off here" he said trying to sound pissed but was a little difficult with his teeth still chattering and him wrapped in a blanket.

"He-he-he sorry, Ty." the bald teen chuckled nervously at his friends words before turning to the siblings. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" Sokka snapped as he pointed his spear at the bald teen, "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

But no sooner had Sokka raised his spear they heard a pop coming from the saddle area and then in a flash of movement Sokka was on the ground with a knee on his chest and his spear away from his grip, when the nineteen year old opened his eyes he gulped nervously as the sight in front of him.

The boy who had been in the saddle moments before was now on top of him with a knee on his chest and a glass spiked blade coming from his elbow and just pricking Sokkas neck, and the teen was glaring at Sokka with a cold anger in his eyes, "point a weapon at my friend again and it will be the last thing you ever do got it" he said in an angry voice filled with rage making the older teen nod slightly knowing this guy meant every word.

"Ty, it's alright buddy, he didn't hurt me, come on there's no need for violence we're all just talking here, put the glass away" the bald teen said trying to calm his friend down.

Slowly his friend nodded and took his knee off Sokkas chest and stood up, the glass shattered and started swirling around the teen turning into granules of sand and filtered into the gourd on his hip before the teen replaced the cork, and nodded, "fair enough" he replied and reached out his hand to help Sokka up, he took it as the teen pulled him up.

Katara approached him slowly, "I'm sorry about that, the paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." She then looked back to the bald teens, "You never told us your names."

The bald one started to speak but then "I'm A, I'm A, I'm Achooooooooo!" in a burst of air from his nose shot him high into the air, before coming down and using the slope of ice to land on his feet, "I'm Aang." He finished rubbing his nose

Sokka blinked, "You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air." He said completely not believing what he just saw.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said looking up

Salt and pepper chuckled wrapping the blanket around himself again, "Yep more like thirty I'd say, names Tiberius, but just call me Ty."

Katara completely ignored him and rushed to Aang, "Wow, you're an air bender!"

"Sure am." Aang grinned

Ty went into a slump with a little cloud over his head, "Sure just ignore me" he pouted

"Sorry." Katara said feeling a little bad but then blinked, "hey wait you're a bender to right"

Ty smirked "yep, I'm and earth bender by birth, but I tend to stick to sand, I find it more fluent than large clunks of earth, more finesse and style than just crushing stuff"

"But that bending you used before" Katara said pointing to Sokka who was rubbing his neck remembering.

"glass, it's a technique that was taught me by the elder of the tribe that took me in when I was a child, when I want to I can pull it all together to create glass shapes, weapons mostly for self-defence or of defence of my friends, the glass is unrefined but hard as stone meaning I can break it after I'm done and return it to my gourd" Ty explained patting his gourd.

"Wow that's amazing" Katara said in shock meeting two other benders at the one time

"Giant light beams, flying bison, earth/sand/glass benders, air benders I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness." Sokka said turning around to walk off, "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." But before he could Ty was in front of him, shivering.

"I just have one question. Is it warm?" He asked, teeth chattering

"Hm yea" Sokka nodded with a raised eyebrow

Ty leaned his head past Sokka and looked to Aang, "Good I like it already lets go there." He said pointing to Sokka, but then he looked around to see they were trapped on the berg. "Crap!"

Aang chuckled rubbing his head, "Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift."

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said with a smile

"Oh, no I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said in protest

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know before you freeze to death?" Katara said as Aang helped her up

Sokka was about to argue a point but realized it was pointless and just sighed, "Okay."

Ty walked over to Appa, "Yo Aang, pop my other gourd" he called

Aang nodded and walked over to the larger gourd on the saddle area pulling the cork off as the sand burst from it and circled Ty before forming a platform and Ty stepped on before it lifted him up to stepping level with the saddle, he stepped off and the sand floated back to the gourd.

Katara looked on amazed at the sight, "wow that was amazing, you didn't even move it just did it itself, how?"

Ty smiled, "I've been practicing my bending for a long time, when it comes to sand the parts are so small commanding them with your hands is a bit tedious, so I use my mind, it saves energy and looks cool at the same time"

"Wow, how many years have you been training like that" Katara asked shocked as Sokka climbed up by himself struggling.

"My whole life, I grew up in the desserts of the earth kingdom, living in such an environment makes you strong, by the age of thirteen I was already skilled with my bending, so I left to travel, though I tend to stick to **warm climates** " he explained putting emphasis on the warm climates part making Aang chuckle and Katara giggle

"I can see why, from growing up in the desert heat, to coming to this must not be pleasant" she said

Ty nodded, wrapping his blanket around him more tightly, "Cold….so cold, why would the spirits make a place so cold"

The other three just sweat dropped as Aang took the reins, "Alright then, First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!"

Aang cracked the reigns and Appa stood up lifting his tail and with a mighty slam he threw himself high into the air, before coming crashing back down into the water with a splash and then started to swim

"Come on, Appa. Yip-yip." Aang tried again as he pulled on the reigns, Katara moved to the front of the saddle area as Ty huddled in his blanket and Sokka just crossed his arms speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." He said getting another glare from Katara

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang said grinning but then didn't stop

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked a little weirded out

"Oh I was smiling?" Aang said turning his head hiding his small blush

Ty smiled to himself at his friends actions but a cold breeze caught him and he started shivering, "Cold so cold, baldy, I'm going to kick you bald butt for this when we're finally some place warm"

* * *

 **Scene Break**

Back on the ship on the top deck, Prince Zuko stands looking out across the area as they sail, now dressed in only robes instead of his armour.

His Uncle comes out of the ship his hands tucked in his sleeves looking at his nephew, he yawns and then stretches, "I'm going to bed now. Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." He said his voice filled with sympathy.

Zuko didn't turn, "Because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." he said keeping front facing the entire time, as his uncle returned into the ship.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After an hour or so of swimming, Aang was lying on Appas head, Ty was curled up with the blanket trying to sleep the cold away and Katara was crawling over to the form of the saddle.

She peered over the edge and looked down to Aang "Hey."

"Hey." Aang said in response, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I guess I was wondering your being an air bender and all if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar." Katara asked curious

Ty opened one of his eyes hearing that and listened to Aangs response.

"Uhh no. I didn't know him I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aang said sadly

"Okay. Just curious." Katara said a little disappointed "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Aang called back

Ty closed his eye again, _'you'll work it out little buddy, and I'll help ya that's what friends are for'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

"Aang! Aang, wake up! It's okay." Katara said as she woke him from his sleep, "We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you two" she said with a smile

Ty just grabbed the blankets and wrapped himself up more and spoke through the wrapped up covers, "nope not happening, to cold I'm nice and warm in here"

"Oh get up all ready" Katara said as she grabbed the cover and pulled dragging him out of the tent with Aang behind them

"Hey let me go crazy woman" Ty complained as Katara dragged him out and then dropped him wrapped in his blanket cocoon he stood up sticking his head out looking like a shivering caterpillar, Katara just grinned

"Aang, Ty, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Ty" Katara smiled introducing them

Aang was polite and bowed with his staff in hand, Ty just did a bow still wrapped up in his cocoon, as they did some of the villagers flinched from them, this didn't go un noticed as Ty scanned the crowd.

 _'Only old women and children, and no boys over twelve years old, what's going on here?'_

"Uh why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked checking himself

As he did an elderly woman came out of the crowd and spoke, "Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.

"Extinct'?" spoke Aang in shock as he looked to Ty

Ty shrugged, "That seems pretty strange, I know they're nomads but a hundred years seems a little strange"

"Aang, Ty this is my grandmother." Katara introduced them

"Call me Gran-Gran." The old woman said in a very un-special way

As the two of them smirked Sokka came up beside Aang and took the staff to look at is, "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing. It's for air bending." Aang said putting air into it and spreading its wings

Ty chuckled dropping the blanket and popping his hip gourd as the sand formed around his hand and then turned to glass claws, "you should know by now Sokka, stabbing is my game" he grinned running his claws off each other making the older teen chuckle nervously

The children of the village had seen both little displays and started cheering, "Magic trick! Do it again!"

"Not magic, air and earth bending. Mine lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly" Aang said with a smile

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka said sarcastically

"Check again!" Aang said before gripping the glider and kicking up into the air and soring high into the air much to the amazement of the people below

"Whoa it's flying its amazing!" some of the people said seeing him go

"Now it's my turn to show off" Ty said as he crossed his arms and all the glass on his hands shattered and more sand poured out of his hip gourd and flowed around him Ty breathed in concentrating and the sand began to swirl in a mini tornado at his side before growing up and up to be the same height as him, before compacting revealing a life size glass replica of himself, but then the real fun began , when Ty turned his head and the sculpture mimicked it as he moved it moved.

"That's incredible how are you making it move" Katara asked

"The glass is still part sand on some level, so I'm just moving the sand, here watch" Ty said as he held out his hand and the glass sculpture took it and the statue broke apart into sand again swirling around him the majority of it going back into the gourd but the rest formed into a long glass sword in Ty's hand, he spun it and it changed into a spear, he did it again and it turned into a shield, "see, under my complete control" he did is again and it changed into a smaller sculpture of a small girl dancing around Katara and then into a swirl of sand again returning to its gourd

"Waaaa!" everyone looked up just in time to see Aang crash into the tower and then pulling himself out leaving a gaping hole

"Oh, my watchtower!" said Sokka in the most pathetic tone ever

Ty just burst out laughing, "Nice one baldy, way to stick the landing there, show off"

Katara gave Ty an elbow in the side, which he barely registered, before running over to Aang, "That was amazing."

As Katara helped Aang up, Sokka walked over to check on the situation of his watch tower only to get a pile of snow dropped on him, "Great. You're an air bender, Ty's an earth bender, Katara's a water bender. Together you can just waste time all day long."

Ty's eye twitched at that comment and walked over his gourd popped making Sokka gulp as the sand formed into the long bladed katana from before and Ty held it to Sokkas chin with a very sadistic smile, "what was that about bending being a waste of time" he said

"n-n-not a thing" Sokka said with a gulp

Ty smiled as the sword turned back to sand from the tip and flowed back into gourd, "good, that's what I thought I heard"

Ty turned to find Katara standing with her arms crossed, "could you please stop pointing your glass at my brother"

Ty shrugged, "I will, when he stops acting like a stupid know it all." he then walked past her and lifted the blanket again wrapping it around him and walked back to the tent, "if anyone needs me I'm going back to the tent where its warm, Baldy, let me know when we're done here" he waved back entering the tent and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Scene break**

On the deck of the fire nation ship in the waters a fair distance still away, prince Zuko stood facing down two guards in a training session as the princes uncle sat on a small stool observing.

"Again." The elderly man said irritated that they'd been at it so long and his nephew refused to listen to his words.

Prince Zuko fires two bursts of fire from his hands at the guards who deflected the blasts and returned their own, the first Zuko ducked under and then leaped into a mid-air spin to avoid the second aimed for his feet, and sending his seconds attack as he spun, the guard jumped back dogging the attack as his counterpart spun out of the wat from a second fire blast from the princes foot, Zuko landed in his stance, legs wide and arms out front, fists balled ready to attack again.

The uncle got up, "No! Power in fire bending comes from the breath." Said the old man taking in a deep breath, "Not the muscles." He said making a fist, "The breath becomes energy in the body." He said as he brought his hands up his body in a path, "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He said firing off a burst of short fire as a demonstration, "Get it right this time." He said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Enough." The prince snapped walking up to the old man, "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." He said as he squared up to his uncle.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." The man said sitting down, "Drill it again!" he commanded

Only for Zuko to send out a kick that send a blast of fire at one of the guards who took it full force but spread it out so as not to burn himself but the impact send him on his ass several feet backwards. Zuko turned to his uncle glaring at him, which his uncle returned in kind.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" the prince demanded in a yell

"Very well." His uncle said in a serious voice but then turned to his right picking up a bowl, "But first I must finish my roast duck." He said tucking in making Zuko look at him with a look that said WTF!

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ty had taken to snoozing on the saddle on top of Appa and was enjoying his snooze until a certain loud mouth woke him up.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" yelled Sokka walking over in the bison's direction, because of the kids using Appa as a slip and slide to land in snow

"What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." Sokka yelled again but before Aang could reply Ty spoke

"The next person to yell is getting a sharp glass boot up their ass, some people are trying to sleep here!" he yelled making them sweat drop, but then Aang remembered what he was going to ask.

"What war? What are you talking about?" he asked all confused and Ty just curled up again and tried to get back to sleep that was until Aang saw the.

 **"PENGUIN!"**

Ty sat bolt upright at the yell eyes wide in anger, "what did I say!"

Aang gulped and took off at break neck speeds, Drax reached and grabbed his larger Gourd strapping it to his back as the top flew off and the sand poured out creating a large mass that Ty jumped on, "Oh no you don't get back here you bald bastard!" Ty yelled as he took off after Aang on the flying sand, leaving Katara and Sokka just standing there blinking thinking what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After a few minutes of chasing, Ty just gives up and decided to go exploring the vast artic figuring he can just find his own way back. Flying over the vast arctic tundra on his body of sand he spots something off in the distance, a darker structure that any other icebergs around and looking closer it looked man made.

Flying in close he heard the sound of someone screaming with excitement he looked down to see both Katara and Aang coming down the slope on two penguins and finally come to a stop nearing the structure. He flies in low coming close to them and the structure which he can now see is a ship trapped in ice in an odd way like the ice rose up from beneath in freezing it on the spot.

As he came down he heard Aang ask "Whoa what is that?"

Ty landed just a bit behind them, "wondering that myself"

Both turned to see him land and the sand return to his gourd, before turning back to the ship.

"It's a Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Katara said sadly

Both Aang and Ty shared a look and nodded before walking towards the wreck

"Aang, Ty, stop! We're not allowed to go near it." Katara warned, "The ship could be booby trapped."

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang said sound all wise

Ty smirked, "beside with three benders, what could stop us? We're packing three of the four elements here, we'll be fine"

Reluctantly Katara nodded and follows them onto the ship.

Slowly the three of them made their way through the bowls of the ling abandoned ship, until they came to the armoury.

Ty smiled looking at all the weapons, he grinned seeing something that caught his eye a long bisento, it had a solid body and a heavy hilt made of silver, the blade was completely rusted through but he grinned as he replaced it using his sand bending to form a solid glass blade with a grin, "papa found himself a new toy"

Aang just raised his eye at it, "couldn't you have just made yourself one out of all glass?"

Ty shrugged, "I could have but I like this better, plus now we both have a staff to carry around" he grinned

Aang grinned and went back to looking at the weapons.

Katara ran her hand over a few of them. "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

Ty looked to Katara confused now, "what are you talking about?"

Katara was about to answer when Aang spoke.

"Okay, back up. Ty and I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. We've never seen any war." Aang tried to reason,

"My exact thoughts, just what the hell is going on here?" Ty asked trying to work out the same

Katara looked at the both of them, "how long were you two in that iceberg?"

"I don't know a few days, maybe?" Aang answered looking to Ty who just shrugged he was the same.

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara said in shock

"What? That's impossible. Do we look like a hundred-sixteen year old men to you?" Aang said looking at Katara like she's crazy

Ty walked up to Katara and put his hands on her shoulders acting serious, "ok Katara I need you to answer me truthfully, what have you been smoking and where can I get some?"

She pushed him off "Think about it. The war is a century old. You two don't know about it because somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

"A hundred years! I can't believe it." Aang said as he dropped on his butt

Ty hit the wall with his back and sloped down it, "one hundred years….damn guess we missed dinner Hm?"

Aang had a sad smile on his face at his friend's words as Katara knelt down to him, "I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this." She said trying to cheer him up like Ty

"I did get to meet you." Aang said with a smile

Ty pulled himself to his feet with his bisento and sighed, "well at least we're not alone in this buddy, come on let's get out of here, it's starting to give me the creeps"

Slowly the three made their way through the ship and found themselves at the top deck control room. The three of them entered.

"Aang, Ty? Let's head back. This place is creepy." Katara asked

Ty nodded, "I second that motion, this place is ten tons of creepy that is giving me Goosebumps, or maybe that's just the cold"

But before they could Aang placed one foot too many forward and pulled a wire that tripped the trap, as a metal cage door fell down blocking the entrance. As the three of them ran to get out.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang said as they were trapped,

Ty face palmed, "and everything had been going so well."

Suddenly the next part of the trap fired off, a chain was pulled by a weight, which pulled a leaver which released some pressure gauges which in turn caused a massive increase in pressure which fired something off screeching into the sky as the three of the looked out the window. The saw the flair fly high into the sky.

Ty just crossed his arms, "that's it, they set up that big elaborate booby trap just for a single flair, I'm disappointed they could have made it a bit more flashy I mean a group of flairs, a few fireworks, hell even some fire crackers would have been more exciting that a single flair, talk about no flair for the dramatic"

Both Katara and Aang sweat dropped at Ty's rant, and then Aang spotted the hole in the roof and he and Katara got under it, "Hold on tight!" he says holding Katara as the two of them shot out of the hole Ty following behind on his sand.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Watching from a distance after having seen the flair, prince Zuko watches as Aang shot out of the hole and bounded down the ship with Katara, and Ty came out after on his sand landing beside them, as they got on the sand and he took off in the direction of the village

"The last air bender." Said Zuko glairing, "Quite agile for his old age." He said watching, "and it appears he has allies still. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar as well as his hiding place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I figured it was time for an update, just a warning to some readers there are scenes of violence in this chapter, as you have more than likely guessed Ty is not as viewer friendly as the show was when it was aired, he won't be tickling people with his glass, if you get my meaning, and you've probably already guessed he has no patience for idiots.**

 **It's good to see people approve of my fic, but there will always be flamers which I will always ignore, little minded people who don't have the courage to write themselves and because of that decide to put down others who do, and to those people I will say I don't mind, go ahead and flame, I will ignore them and continue writing for that is what I enjoy doing.**

 **And on a side note, please no one or two word reviews, while I enjoy seeing my reviews grow, I want something with more sustenance, take five minutes and tell me what you think of my changes, my OC, I want to improve my work and I can only do that with good reviews, if you like it say what you liked about it, if you feel the need to flame explain what you didn't like and please don't put pointless reviews that make no sense**

* * *

 **Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Book One: episode Two: The Avatar Returns_**

The trio of Aang, Katara and Ty headed back to the village, to find the entirety of the village at the entrance waiting for them, the mass of sand landed and lowered them to the ground as it returned to the gourd as the children of the village rushed out to them

"Yay! Aang and Ty are back!" they cheered as they crowded round the two of them getting a smirk form Ty as he pats their heads, but the moment is soon gone when Sokka steps out with an angry look on his face.

"I knew it! You both signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" he accused with his spear in hand

"Aang and Ty didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara defended them

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well we boobied right into it." Aang admitted

"That's what booby traps are meant for. And what do you mean "we"? You were the one who did the boobieing, if that's even a word" Ty said with a sigh

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Katara grandmother said in anger and disappointment

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang defended

"We brought her there, share the blame buddy, I was there right with you both" Ty said putting his hand on Aangs shoulder

"Aha! The traitors confess! Warriors, away from the enemy! The foreigners are banned from our village!" Sokka yells gripping his spear tighter glaring at both of them

Slowly the children moved away from Ty and Aang, and Ty settled a glare on Sokka the elder teen was pissing him off something bad.

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara argued against her elder brother.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" Sokka argued as he lifted his spear to his shoulder.

"They are not our enemy! Don't you see? They've brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

Ty smiled slightly at that but it faded with Sokkas next words

"Fun? We can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka yelled

"You should try it sometime." Aang said chipper

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka yelled holding his spear ready

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara tried to get her to help

She only shook her head, "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the air bender and his friend leaves."

"Fine! Then I'm banished too! C'mon, Aang, Ty, let's go!" Katara said as she turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka called not impressed

"To find a water bender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" Katara spat

"I am? Great!" Aang smiled

"Katara!" Sokka said as he caught up with her and gripped her shoulder, "You're not going anywhere I promised dad I would protect you, and I will even if you fight me"

Ty scoffed hearing that, "yea right, like you could protect anything"

"What did you say" Sokka snapped at Tys words

"You heard me, you can't protect anything, sure you may be older and stronger, but look at you, you've never seen the outside world you have no idea of what's out there, otherwise you'd never being making such a statement, you couldn't protect her from anything, you're not a bender she is." Ty said his voice cold and hard

Sokka shook in anger at the teen's words and then hearing his last word he snapped and ran at the younger teen with his spear in anger.

That shocked everyone there, the spear went for Tys gut who just stood there with his eyes closed as it came at him, but before it broke skin, Ty moved to the left and knocked the spear off course missing him and bringing Sokka in close, where Ty brought his knee into his gut, making Sokka double over in pain, but Ty didn't stop, spinning the body of the bisento he caught the back of Sokkas legs and in a hard whack pulled them out from under the older teen sending him into the air for a moment. Only for the butt of the poll arm to catch him in the gut and slam him to the ground. Sokka hit the ground with a thud but still conscious, and Ty brought his weapon into another spin before bringing it down on Sokka, getting gasps of shock from the villagers, Ty had stopped his weapon, it's blade just a millimetre off Sokkas throat, while shooting him an angry glare.

"Dead" Ty stated taking his weapon away, "you are untrained, undisciplined, quick tempered, impatient, reckless and a complete fool, it's a miracle this village, if you can even call it that, has lasted so long with you being the only "warrior" here, and I use that term lightly, because you are no warrior, you are just a child in a man's body playing war, I beat you without my bending simply, had I actually uses it I would have crushed you like a worm beneath my boot, pick your fights and control your anger or next time you decide to attack a bender they might show as much restraint as me, and if it's a fire bender, you will not escaped with your life", Ty said before turning as his sand came out of his gourd and he lifted into the air taking him off into the distance, he didn't look back.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ty was lying on a bed of sand with a dome above and around him blocking the sun's rays, as he slept, suddenly there was a knock on the walls of the dome casing Ty to stir from his sleep.

Rubbing his eyes he walked forward and passed through the thin layer of sand coming face to face with Aang, "what is it and how did you find me?"

"I just want to talk, and it's kind of hard not to find you there aren't many other sand igloos around here" Aang said with a shrug

Ty sighed as the sand retuned to the gourd and Ty crossed his arms, "what's on your mind?"

Aang frowned, "Why did you do that back at the village, Sokka was just trying to…"

Ty cut him off mid-sentence, "he was being an idiot, he's a non-bender trying to fight on equal ground with benders, that's called being a fool there's nothing brave about it, he's like a child with a stick, attacking a fully grown and trained man with a sword, he will get himself killed, I just gave him a wakeup call that he desperately needed" Ty said in a cold tone stating his reasons

Aang sighed, "But did you have to do it so harshly?"

Ty frowned, "the world is a harsh place Aang, we both know this better than most, myself more than you, and if this war is true, then the world has grown even harsher. You forget I grew up in the desert where it was every man for himself, and if you couldn't pull your weight, you were left behind or died, that's why there aren't non benders in the desert because they can't survive, I have nothing against them, but trying to fight someone like us when your aren't even trained, that's just suicide by bender"

Aang frowned, "you never were one to suffer fools"

"Damn straight, now let's…" Ty started but stopped when he heard something and looked over to see something moving in the fog across the water, squinting his eyes he could make out a rather large ship in the water with a fire nation flag on it, "oh shit"

Aang looked in the same direction and saw the ship also but then he plotted its course, "it's heading for the village, we have to help them"

Ty nodded, "right" he said grabbing his large gourd and bisento as the sand flowed under his feet and lifted him up as Aang took off with his glider, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Scene break**

A thick mist covered the area around the village and the ocean, as atop the ten foot wall of ice and snow that surrounded the small village stood Sokka, in his southern water tribe armour and war paint, he was on one knee with his club by his side looking out over the fogged areas, events from the day still fresh in his mind how he had been so easily beaten by someone younger than him and made a fool of, sure the guy was a bender but that didn't count sense he hadn't even used any bending when he put him on his ass and had a blade to his throat for the third time since they'd met, the guy had skill for someone so young, and Sokka wasn't ashamed to say he was weaker than him, and would have died had Ty wanted him dead.

But he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of thrashing water, which caught his attention and then the unmistakable shaking, as parts of the wall started to fall away, but as the rumbling continued Sokka looked over and watched as his poorly made watch tower crumbled away making him mentally sigh _'Oh man!'_

Seeing that the villagers started to run to their tents and shelters for cover, Katara was one of them she looked to her brother on the wall as from her point she could see the shape of the massive ship coming through the mist and she was very afraid.

Sokka of course saw it too as he got to his feet and threw himself off the wall and landed on the ground as the ship came in, the wall collapses and he jumped out of the way only to look up at the sheer size of the ship in front of him "Ohhh, man!" he said to himself as the ship came to a halt

He watched as pressure was released from both of the side of the ships front and the large spiked front fell with a crash showing it was a boarding bridge or gang way into the ships inside, they all looked up to see figures in the ships gut, one was a man a year older than Sokka with part of his face burnt, the rest all wore similar armour and face masks, they were all obviously fire nation as they started to walk down the bridge, Sokka glared at them and spun his club in his hand before sprinting at them and up the bridge.

He knew he was out numbered and knew he stood no chance but he wouldn't allow the fire nation into his village, he drew back his club to swing for the one with the burned face, but he had simple stepped back as the swing went wide, before driving his armoured knee into Sokkas gut and kicking the club out of Sokkas hand to the left followed by and other kick this time to Sokkas face sending him to the right and into the snow before the group continued on like nothing happened.

Prince Zuko now stood in front of the villagers looking through them all looking for his prize, not seeing him he finally spoke. "Where are you hiding him?" he asked in a harsh tone, after a few seconds of not getting his answer he reached forward and grabbed Kataras grandmother and pulled her to him, using her as an example, "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" still no answer he pushed the old lady back to the crowd before firing a wave of fire from his fist over all their heads, "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko roared in anger

At that moment Sokka chose to strike, he grabbed the club that had been knocked from his grip, taking it in both hands he sprinted at the fire bender from behind as swung for him, Zuko tilted his body as Sokkas swing missed and he was forced over him, landing on the ground just barely enough time to move before he dodged a blast of fire from Zukos fist.

Sokka rolled pulling out his boomerang and threw it at Zukos head who only just managed to dodge it as it zips past his head, Zuko glares at Sokka who is giving the same glare.

One of the younger boys of the tribe tossed Sokka his spear "Show no fear!" the boy called as Sokka grabbed the spear and spun it before charging at Zuko.

Zuko dodge the first two slashes at him and then as Sokka tried to pierce him with is he used his arm guards like a pair of scissor bladed and snapped the end of the spear shocking Sokka at his weapon being destroyed, only to receive a boot to the gut and then a knee to the face sending him backwards onto the ground in pain.

Zuko looked down on him with a glare, only to be hit on the back of the helmet by the boomerang from before. After steadying himself, Zukos glare was now even more ferocious as his fists tightened and fire daggers came out of them burning brightly making Sokka gulp, while trying to stop the bleeding from his busted nose after its meeting with Zukos knee.

Zuko was just about to strike when suddenly an orange blur riding a penguin came sledding in meeting the back of Zukos legs and sending him head over heels and landing him face down but up in the snow, with the man's helmet landing on his but in a rather suggestive manor.

The blur slowed showing it to be Aang as he did a drifting break spraying snow on the cheering children, who just resumed cheering and laughing. As the penguin came to a stop it stood up dropping Aang off and started to waddle off.

Aang just chuckled, "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." He said with a smile

"Hi Aang. Thanks for comin', where's…." Sokka tried to ask but then there was an intense feeling of heat as suddenly a massive wall of fire shot at them from Zuko in his anger.

They all reared back to try and not get burned but suddenly the heat dissipated as sand and fire met and the fire was extinguished, everyone watched as the sand swirled around like a snake before flying off and returning to Ty who was hovering above them all on his pile of sand as he stood above them all.

"I'm right here Sokka" Ty said as he jumped from the sand as it returned to the gourd and Ty landed on the ground with a thud his gourd beside him and his pole arm in his hand, he looked to Sokka, and saw his bust nose and sighed, "idiots never listen" he said and looked towards the fire benders. As Aang came to his side.

Zuko stood up and the soldiers began to spread out on his gestures, Aang saw this and uses his air bending and his staff to force them back, before staring down Zuko "Looking for me?"

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko said in shock and disbelief looking at him

"Aang?" Katara said in shock

"No way." Sokka joins her

Ty face palms, _'great now everyone knows'_

Zuko takes up a stance "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a teenager!"

"Says the one with half a face" Ty says with a smirk

Zuko took that insult bad and fired off a blast of fire at Ty, who spun his spear as the glass at the end changed and turned to sand blocking the flames before returning to its blade. "Temper-temper hot head" Ty smirked

Zuko was shocked to see an earth bending so far south, "What business dose an earth bender have at the south pole" Zuko snapped

"Traveling seeing the world, and I could say the same thing to you fire bender, leave now or I am going to put you in a world of pain" Ty threatens as the sand pours out of his gourd and starts to swirl around him

"Do you think you have enough sand to take on all of us" Zuko said as the others with him started to spread out around them again, "you're at a disadvantage"

Ty grinned a sadistic grin, "let's find out"

Before they could even move the sand shot up high into the air making them all look at it, but in that instance, Ty took his pole arm swinging it around and cracking the glass head which had changed into a hammer into the first opponent, before using the fool as he fell forward as a stepping stone throwing himself up as one came at him from the side with a pole arm of his own, only to be met by Tys kick before joining his friend on the ground and Ty threw himself into a mid-air summersault and smacked the hammer into the back of a third soldier sending him to the ground.

At this point Zuko joined in with a series of fire blast but Ty dodged them and got in close and caught Zukos right leg and through him backwards as the last two pole arm users came at him, only for him to used his pole arm to pole-vault over them as he smacked their heads together with his feet on the way over before he landed and stabbed his pole arm into the ground and held his hands up as the sand came down before he spread his fingers making the sand form into long glass spikes that fell onto the pile of guards trapping them on the spot so they couldn't move.

Ty grabbed his pole arm again and changed its head into a thick one sided blade and pointed it at Zuko, "I think I have more than enough"

Zuko flared the flames coming from his hands getting into a stance as the two of them circled. "Why are you defending them? They aren't even your people." Zuko growled

Ty glared at him, "they're non benders, they can't fight you themselves so someone has to, and you want to know the funny thing, I don't even have to use my bending to beat you"

"shut up" Zuko yelled firing a blast of fire at him but he slams his pole arm to the ground sand from his gourd came to his aid and formed a dome protecting him from the blaze, but the flames go over him towards the villagers, Aang quickly got involved and uses his staff to break the flames apart before anyone got burned

"Enough!" Aang says as he set his staff in front of him to deflect again

The sand dome broke apart and circle around Ty as he stood up looking back at Aang

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked

"What are you talking about Aang I can beat this cyclops easy" Ty said looking at his friend wondering what's going on.

"But others might get caught in the crossfire, fighting isn't the answer" Aang answered as he is cuffed by one of the soldered

Ty sighs, "Fine, but you aren't going without me" he says as he stabs his pole arm into the ground, "I'm coming with, you got a problem with that scar face"

Zuko scowls at Tys nicknames for him, "take him to the cells!" Zuko yells as the soldiers restrain Ty and take his weapon

"No, Aang, Ty! Don't do this!" Katara yells as she goes to stop them

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." Aang says reassuring her

"Yea like these match sticks could do anything to us" Ty chuckles watching the guy who has his weapon, and no one notices the thin line of sand following him and trailing up under his trousers.

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Aang calls as they lead them both up the steps as it lifts up

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Yells Zuko as he walks aboard and the front closes up.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ty was being lead down the bowls of the ship to the prisoner area, coming to the cages the door was open and Ty was tossed in on his face his hands tied. He landed with a grunt as the door was slammed shut.

Getting to his knees he just had to make a quip, "well the service at this hotel sucks, there's no mint on my pillow, hell there's not even a pillow at all" he said getting up.

He walked to the cage and peered around the corners to see if there was anyone there, the guards had already walked off.

Smirking Ty closes his eyes as the sand he had snuck on with him flowed out and around his wrist and into his hands before forming into a knife shape and turning to glass as he cut his bonds.

Flexing his wrists he looked at what he had to work with, about a kilo of sand was all he had time to slip on him, Ty sighed, "guess this will have to do"

He looked to the lock on the door and smirked as he flowed his sand inside it, before it shattered as stone spikes impaled it from the inside.

Ty swung the door open and stepped out as the sand flowed to his hand and turned into a nine inch glass combat knife that he gripped before looking at, "this will do just fine" he said before walking towards the door, peeking through the key hole he grinned as he saw two guards coming and in-between them was Aang.

He got into a stance and got ready to attack the second they came through the door but it never happened, Ty felt a breeze go through the cracks of the door followed by a thud of metal door meeting armour, making Ty sigh, "well there goes my rescue idea" he said looking through the key hole again to see two passed out soldiers one at each end of the passage.

Ty quickly stabbed his knife into the hole the glass changing into sand and then in a twist the door opened and he ran out and down the hall way just in time to kick the soldier who was at the end regaining consciousness, putting him back to sleep before he grabbed the top of the passage and pulled himself out quicker throwing himself into a summersault and landed in a crouch glass knife at the ready, expecting to be attacked any moment, but none came.

Ty looked to the tower of the ship and saw the door was open and sprinted inside, he ran down three passages before finally catching up to Aang, or rather just in time to see him run around the passage evading three men with swords while heading up another passage.

The three with swords looked back to see Ty standing there with his knife and a grin on his face, "goody fun time for me" he said running at them.

The first soldier came at him but he easily side stepped his downwards slash before Ty brought his knee into the man's gut, followed by stabbing his knife into the man's arm through the split in his armour severing his arms tendons making the arm fall to the man's side useless, the man hissed in pain only for Ty to round house kicked him into the wall.

Retrieving his knife, Ty quickly brought it up to deflect another sword that came at him and then morphed it into two pairs of glass knuckles and slugged the second guy in the face while dodging a second sword thrust at him from the third soldier.

Dodging the swing, Ty dropped low and planted a sweeping kicking the man in the lower leg making it bend in a rather disturbing direction as a sickening pop and crack was heard from the man's knee joint as he began screaming in pain only for Ty to deliver a knee to his face knocking him out and shutting him up.

With one left Ty just had time to jump backwards dodging a vertical slash from the last soldier, he quickly made up the ground by pushing forwards again as he dodged a horizontal slash, as he went low before coming back up with glass knuckle assisted uppercut to the man's chin laying him out flat as a few of the man's teeth came out from the impact.

Ty then turned and sprinted after Aang pulling himself up the passage way he went up, just in time to see Aang sprinting off leaving an armoured fire bended getting up as he spotted Ty.

Grinning again Ty ran at the fire bender who quickly rose to his feet and fired a blast of fire at Ty, Ty dropped as his glass knuckles turned to sand and flowed down his wrists to his elbows before changing to glass blades on each of his elbows as Ty dropped to his knees slinging between the fire benders legs, his elbows out slashing at the fire benders lower leg muscle tendons through the cloth protection.

The fire bender dropped to his knees and tuned only to receive a glass spiked foot trough his mask sending him to the wall before Ty pulled it back the class covered in blood, he thrust it as the blood splattered off it and the glass turned to sand and then returned to his hand and changed to his knife again as he ran leaving the fire bender for dead.

Coming around the corner he saw Aang going room to room and he quickly chases and caught up with him just as he closes a door quietly.

"Hey baldy where have you been" he said as he came up behind him making Aang jump

"Ty, don't scare me like that" Aang said getting back his breath

"Hey I've been on your ass for the past ten minutes Mr pacifist, I had to take out the guys you evaded" Ty said shaking his head

Aang looked at him shocked, "Ty you didn't..."

Ty cut him off, "no I didn't kill them Aang, just severed tendon and maybe a fractured skull, and a few missing teeth, but no fatalities, well that fire bender maybe if he doesn't get medical treatment but it's his own fault he attacked first"

Aang looked at his friend sad, "you shouldn't..."

Again Ty cut him off, "shouldn't what!? Defend myself, they picked those fights, I ended them simple, if you throw a punch you had better be ready to take a life or lose your own, that's why I never start fights, I never throw the first punch. You may be a pacifist Aang but you need to realize something, this isn't the same world we grew up in, this is war, people have been dying for a hundred years, and millennia before that, death happened deal with it, you're the avatar it's your job to find the balance in that, now come on we've got our stuff to find and then get the hell out of this tin can" he said before pushing past Aang who was looking deep in though and sadness at his friends words, but followed any way.

Both Ty and Aang ran down the hallway passed an open door, Aang stepped back and saw his staff inside with Tys' bisento "My staff!" Aang called making Ty turn to see Aang go inside

But no sooner had he dot to the door it slammed shut just as he heard someone speak

"Looks like I underestimated you."

Ty cursed as he tried to get in by pounding on the door with his glass knuckles but nothing happened, he then looked at the hinges of the door an smirked, as he turned his glass to sand and started turning it like a buzz saw and cut through the metal hinges before planting his foot through the door sending it across the room as he jumped in just in time to see Zuko burn the cloth he was wrapped up in to ash

Ty looked to Aang who tossed him his pole arm. Ty caught it and now both he and Aang were pointing with staff weapons at Zuko who was glaring at both of them.

Ty was about to attack when Aang twirled, catching the mattress at the side of Zuko and slammed Zuko into the wall, Ty blinked at the move before Aang did it again and this time slamming the prince into the ceiling and then falling to the floor making the earth bender laugh before getting pulled out the door by Aang as they ran.

"You see you can fight, just not lethally" Ty said with a smirk, "and that was funny as shit"

Aang chuckled at his friends' words as they raced to the top of the ship as saw the top deck, and they ran outside, Aang looked to Ty worried, and Ty smiled back

"Get going I'll catch up" he yelled jumping off the top of the ship and landing with a thud on deck.

Ty looked up to see Aang starting to Glide only for Zuko to jump up after him pulling him down, Ty cursed under his breath and ran to help his friend only for an elderly man to stand in his way.

Ty scowled at the old man as he pointed his pole arm at him, "if you want to fight you had best be prepared to take my life, for I will take yours old man"

The old man scowled at him, "for someone so young to say something so dark, you must have lead a hard life"

Ty gripped his pole arm and sighed, "I did, over a hundred years ago, this world is different but one thing stays constant, the never ending violence"

The old man widened his eyes hearing that and his gaze became one of sadness as his stance loosened, "that is the sad fact of life, it is sad also that someone so young must see it"

Ty was about to reply when both he and the old man heard a splash and then Katara call down from above, "Aang!"

Tys eyes widened as he rushed over to the side to see the spot where Aang went in, Ty felt his heart stop, he was about to dive in after him when a bright glow filled the water and Aang burst from it on a living pillar of water his eyes and arrows glowing.

Ty and everyone else looked at him in shock as he landed on deck pulling the water with him before sending it out in a burst catching all on deck except for Ty who ducked to avoid it and sent the rest to the ships railing, and send Zuko over it.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara said in amazement

"Now that was some water bending!" Sokka chuckled

Ty got up just in time to see Aang stop glowing and start to fall, Ty quickly rushed to him and caught him as he did, Ty then looked up to see Appa, Sokka and Katara coming in and landing on the ship

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara called as she and Sokka rushed over to them

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." Aang said as Ty lifted him up on his shoulder as support, Katara quickly took his other side

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said with a smirk, before getting a slap to the back of the head from Ty

"Make yourself useful, stop cracking jokes and go get his staff" Ty said in a bark

"Got it!" Sokka said rushing over to get Aangs staff

As he reached for it another hand grabbed it from the break in the railing it was Zuko who was trying to climb back on the ship, "Crap!" Sokka yelled getting Tys attention who left Aang to Katara and rushed over to help just as Sokka pulled to staff free of Zukos grip and pushed him off the ship. Zuko grabbed the chain of the anchor to keep from falling in the water, but as he did Ty came to the edge with his pole arm and grinned down at the prince making him gulp, and the head of Ty's pole arm became longer and he spun it and in a slash cut the metal chain of the anchor and Zuko plunged into the icy water.

Grinning the pair ran back to Appa only to be caught by water from Katara direction that froze them to the deck

""Katara!"" both of them yelled not impressed with her screw up, Ty quickly spun his pole arm shattering their restraints as Katara froze three non-bending guards coming at her by firing backwards.

They quickly climbed aboard Appa who top off just as Zuko was being helped back aboard by his uncle.

"Shoot them down!" he yelled as he and his uncle got into their stance and fired a combined fire ball at them as they flew way.

Aang was about to bat off when, Ty jumped off Appa and started free falling towards the fire ball

"Ty!" Aang called as he watched his best friend fall into the flames as the large gourd on Appa popped and the sand flew towards him.

The sand scattered the fire ball on contact and flew under Ty lifting him up as more sand flew out of the gourd emptying it, as the mass of large sand swirled around him Ty held up his pole arm as all the sand except for that keeping him afloat went to it and formed a larger blade of glass as he spun it and ascended higher.

Everyone watched in awe as the sand became a thirty foot long blade held by the teen who was high in the sky. suddenly the teen spun the blade faster than he had and in a mightily slash the glass blade slashed at the iceberg as he flew up cutting off its face as he flew back to Appa on his sand, as the part of the iceberg crashed into Zukos ship stopping them dead in their tracks.

As he stepped back onto the saddle the glass blade returned to sand and flew back to its gourd before Ty returned to his spot with the other three looking at him in awe, he looked to them.

"What, Aang can pull off a big ass move and I can't, come on I can't let him have all the fun" Ty grinned.

Sokka blinked, "hey didn't you slap me for saying something like that"

Ty grinned, "yep but when I say it at least I look good"

Katara and Aang just couldn't help chuckling at Ty putting Sokka down, who now was just huffing in the corner of the saddle as they flew away.

* * *

 **Time skip**

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Katara asked Aang in shock

"I don't know. I just sort of did it." Aang said not sure how to explain it

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar? Did you know Ty?" Katara asked

"Of course I did" Ty said as he leaned back not really caring.

"They why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked more heatedly

Aang quickly cut in, "Because I never wanted to be."

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said sadly

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Aang depressed

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Katara said with a slight smile

Ty rolled his eyes, "sure that sounds easy enough" he said in a sarcastic tone making Katara glare at him slightly.

"That's what the monks told me." Aang said in a more happy tone

"Well we need to find you a water bending teacher first then, one who an actually water bend without freezing her brother and friends feet" Ty said making Katara pout

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master water bending." Katara reasoned

"We can learn it together!" Aang said with a smile

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara grinned

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka smiled twirling his boomerang

Then Ty sat bold upright, "wait north pole…..great more ice, snow and cold winds, why can you water benders be somewhere mild, at least so I'm not freezing my butt off"

"It won't be that bad we can stop in some warm places on the way there" Katara assured him.

"All right, fine, but before Aang can learn water bending we have some serious business to attend to." Ty said and looked to Aang who nodded taking out a map and pointing "here, here, and here."

"What's there?" asked Sokka seriously.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

Both Sokka and Katara sweat dropped at his idea of serious business, but Ty just rubbed his hands together, "I'm going to ride the hell out of those hog monkeys" he said with a rather sinister grin on his face making Katara and Sokka shuffle away from the teen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright new update guys, views have been kind of slow so I hope this speeds things up, I've been hitting chapter 5 hard for the past few days and I'm about done on it at just over the half way point so things are looking up. I just want to say thanks to all those who are still reading, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Book 1: Episode 3- The Southern Air Temple_**

* * *

The group had stopped beside a lake to rest for the night, Ty had been happy to finally be back in a warmer climate. Morning had finally came and Aang was up on Appas' head making sure the reigns were secured tightly to the bison's horns, while Katara was checking their supplies.

"Just wait until you see it Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said in happiness as he moved to the other horn

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara said to him trying to get him to calm down given what they might find.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang said even more determined

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara said in a sigh

"I know, but I need to see it for myself" Aang said before jumping off Appas head using air bending to slow his descent to the ground.

Aang walked over to Sokka who was still sleeping warmly in his sleeping bag "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" Aang called him happily

Groaning not happy about being woken up, Sokka rolled over as he replied, "Sleep now temple later" he said before going back to sleep

Aangs eye twitched in annoyance, before he grinned like a mad-man lifting a stick with a wicked idea. He ran the stick up and down Sokkas back in a fluid movement very quickly before yelling, "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

"Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!"

Katara couldn't contain her laughter and laughed as her brother eyes opened wide and he shot up like a man possess trying to run for it while still in his sleeping bag, only to fall flat on his face.

"Great! You're awake." Aang said in a completely innocent voice, before he looked over at the sand igloo that Ty had made for himself the night before given their late landing. Aang walked over and knocked on the shell, "Ty come on time to head home" Aang said getting a muffled response before the sand began to fall.

Revealing a very tired Ty, his hair was a complete mess looking like he had a porcupine on his head, his eyes squinting as he looked at the sun rising before turning to Aang, "baldy, why did you wake me before noon" Ty grumbled not impressed.

"Aw come on Ty we haven't been home in one hundred years, I don't want to wait any more" Aang whined making Ty sigh

"Fine" Ty said grabbing his pole arm as he stood up and his sand flowed back to the gourd on Appa as Ty walked over to the lake side before dunking his head in it and pulling it out moments later his head completely drenched, shaking his head, he turned to Aang and gestured to his hair.

Aang got the message and thrusting his palm at Ty a gust of wind caught Tys hair and in moments it was dry and back to perfection, both Sokka and Katara blinked at the display

Ty just shrugged, "air bender hair drier" he said before looking back at the lake and holding out his bisento as the glass blade extended shooting at the water before coming back out with a fish attached to it, "we leave after breakfast" he said walking over to the fire and started striking flint.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The group was flying high in the sky on Appa soaring through the clouds, Aang and Katara were at the reigns, while Ty was lying down with his bisento beside him. Sokka was going through all the bags as his stomach growled.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka spoke to his stomach

Ty chuckled, "if you had asked I would have just caught you a fish too"

Sokka shook his head, "Na, I brought along a supply of my favourite food it should be right…" Sokka said as he lifted a bag and only crumbs came out, "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang blinked hearing that, "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You WHAT?" Sokka said in shock, "Aww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." He said now completely hungry

Ty blinked, "now that you mention they did have some tasty Smokey tinge to them that smelled heavenly"

Sokka groaned as he lay on the saddle clutching his stomach, "blubbered seal jerky where art thou"

Ty shook his head and closed his eyes as they flew on their way. After another fifteen minutes Ty opened his eyes when he heard Aang call. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Opening his eyes TY yawned as he moved up to the front of Appa with his bisento by his side

"I wonder how the old place has changed in a hundred years" Ty mussed sitting to the side of Katara.

"I don't know that's why I'm so excited" Aang said with a grin

"Aang?" Katara said unsure how to speak, "Before we get to the temple I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about'em?"Aang asked looking over his shoulder

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." Katara said sadly.

Ty looked up into the sky, "Katara, the air benders may have been pacifists but when push came to shove they could kick some serious ass, they maybe took a beating but for an entire race to be wiped out, that impossible, nature always has a balance"

"Yea, just because no one has seen an air bender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all." Aang said trying to stay positive.

"They probably escaped. They had bison even if things got rough, they could have taken to the sky fire benders can't follow there" Ty reasoned

"Then how do you explain no one seeing any for a hundred years, I know it's hard to accept, but." Katara said in sadness until Aang interrupted her.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an air bender temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang said with a grin

"Well my sand is the exception to that but true enough" Ty smirked

Finally coming around another mountain the temple came into sight, the temple was built into the actual mountain, with passageways carved throughout, with several towers scattered throughout, there was a landing area for bison which lead to a long path leading to a junction to each of the areas.

"There it is the Southern Air Temple." Aang said with a smile.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara said looking at the temple in astonishment

"The place hasn't changed a bit" Ty said with a smirk

"We're home, guys, we're home." Aang said excitedly

Looking at it Ty smiled seeing the old place again but slowly the smile faded, when he noticed the vegetation had faded a withered, the trees were baron and the paint on the outer walls looked to be weathered away like it hadn't been painted in years, Tys heart hitched and he slowly looked to Aang in the corner of his eye, Aang was happy and now Ty felt like shit. _'Damn it I was hoping they were wrong, this place looks abandoned, this is going to kill Aang. I just hope someone survived'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group had landed on the mountain and were making their way up the path to the temple, Aang was running on ahead excited somewhat, Ty was floating on his sand below him hovering in the air off the mountain side lying back with his bisento lying across his gut and his large gourd beside him, he just floated there lost in thought hoping he was wrong about what they were going to find but his gut was telling him he was just being pessimistic and foolish and his gut was always right.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked holding his growling stomach

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air bender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara scolded him

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka shrugged

Ty rolled his eyes inside his eye lids as he floated passed them, "there should be a few trees with fruit around here, you can fill up there" he said as he floated over the path as his sand returned to the gourd he grabbed and slung over his back before walking forward to where Aang had stopped at the top of the cliff looking over the yards Ty frowned, _'no sign of any life what so ever, damn it',_ then Sokka and Katara finally caught up with them.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball!" Aang said as he pointed it out to Katara and Sokka, "And over there would be where the bison would sleep and…" he continued until he sighed and looked on sadly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked worried

Aang frowned, "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed, it's not how I remember it at all"

Ty sighed putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "a lot can happen and change in a hundred years Aang, but we're still the same, and we're still here, whatever the future holds we'll face it together"

Aang smiled to Ty and put his hand on his, "thanks Ty, you always know what to say"

Ty smiled back, "I guy has got to look out for his buds, even if they have arrows on their heads"

Aang chuckled, "hey don't dis the arrow, just because you want one"

Ty burst out laughing, "Sorry air head, but I'm not shaving my hair just for some arrows"

Sokka and Katara smiled seeing the friendly banter between the two friends, like two brothers having a laugh, and Sokka decided to join in, his mistake. "So, Aang, this air ball game? How do you play?"

Both Ty and Aang looked to Sokka and then to each other before Ty spun Aang around and whispered into his ear, "Trounce him"

They both grinned evil before looking back at Sokka making his shiver slightly.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Sokka stood on one of the long wooden polls in front of the wooden rotational goal that was the aim of the game, he was ready and hoping to try again in his latest attempt at this game, which was pretty much impossible for anyone not an air bender, but he was giving it his all.

Aang stood opposite him with the ball in hand, it was a wooden sphere with slatted curved holes in it with a hollowed out centre, and he was using air bending to spin the ball with an air current and was grinning like mad as he spun the ball effortlessly.

Katara was down at the back of Sokkas side of the field, with Ty besides her sighing.

"doesn't he know when to give up, I mean the first three times it was funny but as much as this shocks me, seeing your brother get dropped on his ass is getting boring" Ty sighed making Katara sweat dropped when they both heard the Oomph and then the spinning of the goal as they both took a step to the right as Sokka hit the snow for the seventh time.

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang cheered

Sokka pushed himself out of the snow with a groan, "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." But then his eye caught something, a rusted helmet that had been worn by time but its origins were clear, crimson stained metal with flame designs, "Katara, Ty, check this out." He called getting the two's attention as they came over

Katara was the first to see what her brother saw, "Fire Nation." She spat in anger before looking to Ty.

Ty clenched his fist and gripped his bisento tighter seeing the helmet, "Damn it", he then looked down. "So they were here"

Katara put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry"

Ty nodded, "I was still hoping, but I guess that was pointless" Ty said before looking back to Aang

"We should tell him." Sokka said regretfully

Katara nodded before looking around to Aang and calling out, "Aang, there's something you need to see."

"Okay." Aang called back before starting to come over

Ty clenched his fists, _'this is going to break his heart, he won't be able to handle it'_ Ty thought but then heard the sound of snow squelching and looked to see a heap of snow had been pulled down from the ridge above, and he looked to Katara to see the same look in her eyes, _'she did it, trying to protect him, kind girl'_

"What is it?" Aang asked running over to them curious as to what they had to show him

"Uh just a new water bending move I learned." Katara said in a cover up hoping he believed her

"Nice one." Aang grinned, "But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" he said as he moved off beckoning them to follow

Ty put his hand on Kataras shoulder, "Thanks Katara, I honestly don't know how he would react to something like this"

Katara smiled sadly to him, "it's the least I can do, he should be happy for a little bit longer"

"You know, you two can't protect him forever." Sokka said as he pulled himself out of the snow brushing it off himself as he walked over to the two of them, "Sooner or later he's going to find out"

Ty sighed, "Yea let's just hope we aren't on the mountain when he does, he could end up blowing us clean of the mountains face with his bending if he takes it as badly as I think he will"

Both siblings gulp hearing that as they watch the blond earth bender walk after the bald air bender.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The four of them entered into a court yard Aang was standing in front of a statue and Ty was leaning off the wall by the entrance as the two siblings whispered to each other so Aang wouldn't hear, but Ty could hear them pretty well so he listened in.

"Katara, fire benders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka said with a serious tone

"I can for Aang's sake." Katara voiced sadly, "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home he'll be devastated."

Ty pushed off the wall and walked over to them, "I agree he'll need to be told eventually, but when the time comes let me do it, he's like a brother to me, in a sense he's the only family I've got, it should be me to tell him"

Both water siblings looked to him sadly before nodding in silent agreement before they heard Aang call them.

"Hey Katara, Sokka, come here! I want you to meet somebody." Aang called to them

The three wandered over and Ty smiled slightly seeing what Aang was gesturing to, it was a stone carved statue of a person Ty and Aang knew very well, he was an aged man with a bald head with air bender tattoos, he wore Air bender robes similar to Aangs with the addition to a Beaded pendant neckless around his neck with the carving for air on its main piece with two tassels on either side, he had a mustache that grew down past his chin, and had a kind expression on his face.

"Who's that?" Katara asked looking at the statue with Sokka.

"Monk Gyatso the greatest air bender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said before bowing to the statue and looking at it while in a slight daze

Ty smiled at the statue slight, before sighing, Katara looked to him. "Did you know him to?"

Ty nodded, "I did, he was a kind man, when I first came to this temple Aang and I became friends fast he was like that, I decided to stay here because it was peaceful, some of the elder air benders didn't like my idea saying I was an outsider and I would distract others from their studies, Gyatso stood up for me saying I should be allowed to stay, that all should be welcome as long as they respect their culture, long story short, he convinced them to let me stay as long as I wanted to and I didn't start any fights or interrupt when they held lessons. He was like a father to Aang and was a good Pai Sho opponent for me, I could never beat that old bastard" Ty said with a fond smile and a laugh before he sighed and bowed to the statue as well, _'I'm going to miss you old timer, but don't worry I'll look after Aang if it's the last thing I do, I make sure he's safe'_

* * *

 **After a few moments of bowing Aang and Ty both stood up**

Katara walked up to between them, "You both must miss him."

"Yeah." Aang said in a daze

Ty just nodded before looking to Aang as he walked off

"Where are you going?" Katara asked curious at Aang just starting to walk off

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang said not turning around.

Ty smiled before following, and gesturing to the water siblings to do the same as they walked.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group walked through the hallways of the temple before coming to a huge wooded door, with some intricate locking mechanism on the front that looked like horns, pipes and shells Ty smiled seeing it again, they had passed it a few times when they were walking about and Ty had to admit he was curious just as to what was inside or rather who?

"But Aang no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said walking up behind them

"It's not impossible Ty and I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang reasoned and the pair of them bro fisted

"Good point." Katara conceded with a shrug

"Whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang said in realization as Ty put his hand on Aangs shoulder

"Let's hope so" Ty said with a smirk

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka said with his mouth watering before rushing at the door only to slam into it when he tried to open it and failed, before pushing with all his might, only to fall flat on his ass and give up in defeat, "I don't suppose you have a key?" he asked hoping

"The key, Sokka is air bending." Aang grinned

Ty smirked, "or just one really big Axe, I mean the door is made out of wood" Ty smirked as the head of his bisento turned into an huge axe head, "you sure you don't want me to have a few swings"

"NO!" Aang yelled jumping in front of the door limbs spread protecting it making Ty sweat dropped

"Party pooper, I just wanted to have some fun" Ty said in mock sadness

Aang took a breath and relaxed as Tys bisento changed back to its original blade shape, and Aang turned to face the door as the others took a few steps back on Tys gesture.

Taking in a deep breath, Aang inhaled preparing to open the door as the others watched on. With his lungs full Aang took a step forward throwing his hands in the direction of the two horns, as strong wind blasts were funnelled into them both, the door and mechanism shook slightly as the air shot through them before the shell mechanisms shook heavily before the two upper ones spun as air shot out of them moving two pipes down redirecting the extra air to the final shell which shook before spinning round letting off a lower sound than the others as a locking mechanism clicked and the door slowly creaked open wide, showing a dark inside.

Ty just blinked before sighing, "All that just to open some door, apparently who ever build this had never heard of keys"

Both Sokka and Katara sweat dropped at Tys bluntness, Aang just shrugged before walking forward to the darkness, "Hello? Anyone home?" as he walked both Sokka and Katara followed after him.

Ty shrugged, "walking into a pitch black room, in a temple where no one has lived for close to a hundred years, great that's not asking for trouble at all" he muttered as he followed after them.

Following them into the darkness, after a couple of moments their eyes began to adjust to what they were seeing.

The room was tall and had a path starting from the centre of the room expanding out in a spiral until it reached the wall where it began to climb up on a raised stair case which climbed up the wall and kept growing ever higher.

Ty looked up to see it kept climbing up and up, Ty blinked, ' _I wonder where it leads to'_ , he thought to himself as he listened to the others talking.

"Statues?" Sokka said disappointed, "That's it? Where's the meat?" he groaned as he stomach growled in agreement

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked looking up at one of the statues.

"I'm not sure but it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" Aang said confused, before looking to one of the statues, "Look, that one's an air bender!"

Katara then looked to the next one, "And this one's a water bender." She said before looking at them for a moment before seeing it, "They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water earth and fire."

"That's the avatar cycle." Aang said in realization.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang." Katara said eyes widening slightly at the sheer number of them all.

Aang smiled looking up as he walked, "Wow! There's so many!"

Ty at that moment looked right to the top, _'past lives, I wonder'_ he thought before bending the sands out from his hip Gourd to below his feet as he lifted himself off the ground.

Aang looked to him, "Ty, where are you going?"

"Just up to the top there's something I want to see, I'll be back in a few minutes" Ty said as he continued to go higher into the temple.

Ty went higher and higher into the tall tower, seeing that the spiral was coming to an ends after a few moments.

Reaching the top he saw that the pathway lead to a deeper section higher in the tower, landing on the ground Ty bended the sand back into his gourd and walked forward into the dip as the last statue came into view, unlike the others it was wooden, and was partially warn away by time, it was a man, with long shoulder length hair, a simple shirt and robes on him, but what was different about it to the others was that there was some sort of being swirling around him and was carved along with him, he had somewhat of a goatee and sideburns but no distinguishing featured to indicate he was from any nation in particular.

Ty looked him up and down, _'if each of these represents one of Aangs past lives in the avatar cycle, then it would stand to reason as this is the first statue, then this would be the first avatar'_ , Ty then looked to see that it didn't have a name plate same as all the rest, his eyes then rose up to the statues face as he walked closer to it, "a shame you can't help Aang, with all this crazy shit going on, he could really use the guidance, and I don't know if I can help, I don't suppose you have any advice for me" Ty smirked looking at the statue.

But before Ty could even laugh at his own joke, the statues eyes glowed making Ty gasp, before everything went white.

* * *

 **Scene break**

When the light died down, Ty looked around to find himself standing in a white plain, with nothing in any direction except a low lying fog all around him, Ty kept turning hoping to see something but he didn't.

"Great, where the fuck am I" Ty said aloud not expecting anyone to answer him, so he jumped when someone did.

"The spirit realm where else" came a voice from right behind Ty, making him leap back, but Ty was caught of guard when his bisento was no longer in his hands.

He looked quickly to the figure who had spoken, he looked like a younger version of the statue he had been talking to back in the temple, his hair was dark brown and his skin was tanned, his robes were that of a dark oak orange with a blue band around his waist and he had a relaxed look on his face, though his very presence held an air of power around him.

On instinct Ty tried to mentally bend his sand out of his gourd to his hands, but his eyes widened when he found that the sand wasn't responding, he looked to the gourd and then to the man again and found that the man was holding his bisento, Ty gulped when he tried to bend the glass, but like the sand it didn't respond.

Ty clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed, though the other man only smiled.

"No doubt your wondering why you can't bend here, that's because in the spirit realm no one can bend, here is where the spirits roam and such bending isn't permitted" the man spoke a smile ever present on his face.

Ty relaxed, everything was alright then, if he can't bend then that means the same goes for him, but there was still the fact that he had his weapon, whoever he was.

"Hey mind giving me my staff back" Ty said outright his body still posed ready to fight

The man smiled before tossing the staff to him, "Sure", he said as Ty caught the bisento and loosened his stance feeling a bit better having a weapon on him again.

"You needn't be afraid, I didn't bring you here to harm you, I just wanted to talk to my latest reincarnation and see how the newest avatar is shaping up" the man said with a smile making Ty blink.

"I think you've got the wrong idea there buddy, I'm not the avatar" Ty started

Now it was the other man's turn to blink before rubbing his head, "well…..this is awkward, normally it's only the avatar who comes near my statue and I felt a familiar aura to you so I just assumed you were"

Ty smirked, "that's likely because I spend a lot of time with the current avatar. His name is Aang he's from the air nation"

The man nodded, "I see, that would explain it, perhaps you could tell me then, why it's been so long since there's been a new avatar reincarnation, normally there's been one every sixty or so years but this ones been going on for a while"

Ty sighed, "sure, but before I do, mind telling me who you are exactly, I know due to your statues positon in the air temple you're the first avatar, but there wasn't a name plate, nor any indication to what nation you were from"

The man nodded, "fair enough, I'll do that, if you do the same, my name is Wan, and you are correct in assuming who I am, or rather was, as for my nation, I wouldn't know as when I was the avatar, there were no nations, though you could probably put me under fire bender as that was the first element I learned to bend" Wan said before giving a slight bow

Ty nodded in response, before leaning his bisento across his shoulders, "I suppose a deal is a deal, my name is Tiberius, Ty for short, I'm an earth bender from the desert regions, though I prefer sand and glass bending to the more solid earth bending. And to answer your question as to the period of time between avatar cycles, it's because for the past hundred years, Aang and myself had been frozen solid in an iceberg only to awaken in a world at war"

Wan frowned at that, "that is quite disturbing news but not quite unexpected, the world would likely fall into unbalance without the avatar there to keep it, but it will be restored, it always is one way or another, fate is funny like that", but then Wans smiled dropped to a neutral expression, "but the one thing that confuses me, is you"

Ty blinked and his gaze hardened, "what about me?"

Slowly Wan started walking towards Ty, "not you specifically, more like your reason for being in this time, Fate doesn't just pluck someone from their time line and drop them a hundred or so years in the future without a reason, for this avatar perhaps this war needed to happen, there is always a reason behind everything, just like why you are here now, nothing is pointless, but that begs the question, what is your reason for being, everything serves a purpose, and I suppose you will find yours as Aang will find his" then Wan stopped in front of Ty and a smile came back on his face, "but whatever it is I'm sure you'll be fine, perhaps it's as simple as helping Aang restore the balance, though I think you will need more than just some glass and sand to do so"

Ty smirked, "I'll be fine. I've survived with just these up till now. I'll help Aang just fine"

Wan smirked back at him, "even so, I think a little booster would help" and before Ty could ask what he meant, Ty was jabbed in the forehead and chest and there was another bright flash of light and Ty dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"W-what did you do to me?" Ty asked getting his breath back, he felt like he had just been hit by a rampaging Komodo rhinos, as he shakily got back to his feet.

"I just gave you something to help with your journey, though it will be a while before it has fully taken hold, but it will be ready for when you need it" Wan said before turning, "good luck with yours and Aangs journey, I think you're going to need it. And don't bother telling Aang to come visit, I'm sure Roku will take care of him"

Before Ty could say another word he was engulfed in a bright light again before finding himself standing in front of the statue like nothing had ever happened, Ty blinked, _'Aang you were one weird ass hippy'_

Ty turned and started bending the sand again to his feet as he stepped off the ledge and started floating to the ground, but as he did, he noticed something, all three of the other were all hiding behind statues and there was a small creature coming in the door, looking closer Ty could make out the long rabbit like ears and monkey like tail.

He could hear the others whispering from behind the statues until he decided to speak up, "Um guys, why are you hiding from a Lemur?"

Katara looked up to him as he floated down while, both Sokka and Aang look around the statues to see it was a lemur and both had very different reactions.

Aangs eyes lit up, and a big grin came on his face while he yelled, "LEMUR!"

While Sokkas mouth began to water as he looked at the little guy like he was a 20 oz. sirloin steak, and he hadn't eaten in weeks, instead of a few hours, before drooling out, "Dinner"

Ty chuckled as he landed on the ground as both Sokka and Aang took off running after the lemur, Sokka yelling for it to come back so he can eat it.

Katara just sighed at her brother's stupidity, while Ty just chuckled at the scene, "good luck catching it before it reaches an open area, those little guys have wings and he'll have more chance it landing on his head than catching it"

Katara looked to the blond Sand bender who was now looking to the statue Aang and she had been a few minutes earlier of Avatar Roku.

"So this was Aang in his previous life, guess he wasn't always a baldy" Ty smirked

"You and he do seem very close, but you're always teasing him, Why is that?" Katara asked coming over.

Ty shrugged, "guess it's just my way of lightening the mood, you realize that what all this temple stuff means right, if the fire nation found this one, they'll have found the others, that means Aang really is the last air bender, when he finds out the truth, it won't be pleasant, though I think on some level I think he already knows, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself yet"

Katara frowned, "I know, I went through kind of the same think when I lost my mother during the fire nation attacks, they took all the water benders and imprisoned them before carting them all off, I hadn't developed my bending yet, and it wasn't till a few years later that I did, the fire nation heard and when they came to investigate, she was killed"

Ty frowned, "your mother must have loved you very much you were lucky to have her, cherish your memories of her, for as long as you do she will never truly die"

Katara smiled slightly, "thank you" she said thinking of her mother before looking to Ty, "but this must be hard on you too, being away from your home and parents for a hundred years"

Ty shrugged, "wouldn't know. Never had any parents" Ty said before turning and heading to the door not wanting to say any more but Katara confused by his words and mistook their meaning.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring memories you might not want to remember"

Ty waved his hand over his shoulder, "kind of hard to remember memories you don't even have to begin with"

"What do you mean, did they die before you could remember them?" Katara asked now more confused.

"Wouldn't know" Ty said stopping at the door, "My parents abandoned me at birth, they tossed me in the desert and left me to die, had it not been for the sand tribes laws about looking after the young until manhood at seven, I would have died. They took me in, but I wouldn't have called any of them a family, keepers or care givers sure, but parents no" he said in a cold tone.

Katara visibly flinched at his words, she just realized her mistake, "I'm sorry, I never meant…"

"There's no need to be sorry Katara, I grew up never knowing what a mother or fathers love was like, I never knew what ether was so how could I have missed it. I'm grateful to the ones who gave me life, and that's it, not once did I look for them, not once did I try to find them. They didn't want me and I didn't want them, simple as that." Ty said as he sat down at the door way using the side as a back to sit against.

Katara frowned hearing his word, she couldn't imagine growing up without her mother or even knowing who she had been and having her memories of her, at least she still had her dad and Sokka, but Ty had no one, he never even knew who they were, and his feeling towards it all shocked her, had she been in his positon she would have done everything possible to find out who her parents were and here he was doing absolutely nothing, why?

She was about to speak again but then something flashed behind her before it grew out from there as she looked around, it was the statues, all their eyes were glowing a bright blue. Ty looked over to them as well and both their eyes widened before they looked at each other and they both said the same thing.

""Aang!""

Ty shot to his feet his sand pouring out of his gourd to his feet as he jumped off the ground and starting to speed off on his sand cloud with Katara right behind him. As they got out side they were hit by the hard winds Ty had to put his sand back in the gourd as the winds were too strong as they both pushed through them heading to where the massive winds were coming from.

Both of them fought against the hard winds, Ty using his earth bending to raise up a wind breaking wall to give them shelter from the harsh wind as he and Katara kept walking on.

Final reaching the not destroyed area, Ty raised another wall in front of Sokka to block his wind as they met up together

"What happened?" Katara asked as she moved to beside Sokka who was getting his breath back,

"He, he found out fire benders killed Gyatso." Sokka said panting.

Ty's eyes widened as he put his fist through the wall he made punching a viewing hole to see what was beyond them.

Aang was hovering ten feet in the air, a sphere of violent wind whipping around him endlessly in rage, both his eyes and his arrows were glowing in a bright light, but then Ty looked down, lying in a mound of rubble was a skeleton, in yellow robes, but what Ty saw was the pendant around its neck, Ty knew that pendant, it was the one Aang had carved for Gyatso a few days before the elders told him he was the avatar.

Ty clenched his teeth and he looked away, "it's true, it's him, Bastards. What did they do to him?"

Katara put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know he meant something to you both"

Ty clenched his fists but shook his head as he closed the hole up, "I can morn later, right now, we've got to calm Aang down before he really dose blow us off the mountain"

"I'll try to calm him down" Katara said moving forward but ty stopped her.

"Hold up, let me give you a hand" Ty said before pressing his back into the stone wall he had put up and then pushed himself through it crating a door as the stones wrapped around him creating an armour like second skin, Ty held out his hand and Katara took it, "Hold on tight and I'll keep you planted to the mountain before looking at Sokka before Ty tapped his heel on the ground and a stone wall came up behind him, "that will catch you if you can't keep your grip"

Sokka saw the wall and nodded in thanks at the help extra help he was given.

Ty nodded back as he moved forward with Katara in hand, as they both pushed against the wind. Finally getting as close as they could Katara called out

"Aang, I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone but you still have a family. Sokka, Ty and I we're your family now." She called out as Ty listened to her words.

Aang started to calm down and Ty called out. "I'm still here buddy, I'm not going anywhere, we've been like brothers for two years, I'll be damned if I'm going to leave you now"

Slowly Aang came down to ground level as the winds died down, slowly Katara, Sokka and Ty moved closer to him as the winds dissipated, slowly they came to a stop and the three of them were standing behind Aang, his arrow and eyes still glowing. Ty blinked and slowly the rock armour Ty had wrapped around himself fell to the ground as Sokka spoke.

"Katara, Ty and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said reassuringly

Katara slowly wrapped her gloved hand around Aangs in a reassuring gesture, and it was then that the glow Aangs arrows and eyes were giving off slowly faded, and with it Aangs exhaustion kicked in causing him to fall, only to be caught by Katara.

"I'm sorry." Aang said excused and saddened by the experience he had just went through.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara said as she let him rest against her

"But you were right." Aang said with hurt in his eyes, "And if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender."

Katara tried to comfort him by huddling him into her shoulder to give him some relief, what she could, as Sokka put his hand on Aangs shoulder, not sure how to comfort the younger male in this situation.

Ty frowned before leaning on his bisento, "that you might be Aang, but you will never be alone, you'll always have family"

Aang gave a sad smile back to Ty as Katara helped him up slowly and the two boys bro-fisted with sad smiles present on their faces, both unsure of what the future held for them now, they weren't in their own time, and the only home ether of them had known was gone, they were all each other really had.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It had been a few hours since the incident, Aang was inside the temple looking up at the statue of avatar Roku, while Ty landed on the door frame watching him, with his bisento leaned across his shoulders.

Katara came in the door way and looked to Ty their conversation from earlier still fresh on her mind, but she just wasn't sure how to talk to the blond about subjects like that, it was the type of thing that was hard for everyone, though he seemed cold and unfeeling towards it, like he didn't even care, it honestly concerned her. She would make a note to try and talk to him more about it even if it was to get him to open up a little in the future.

She then continued on into the room, "Everything's packed." She said as she came up to Aang, "You ready to go?"

Aang just continued to stare at the statue, "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said trying to sound reassuring though it was clear she didn't have a clue ether.

Ty pushed himself off the wall, "the avatar is meant to be the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world, something tells me when Roku wants to help you, he'll make his intentions known, spirits are strange like that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow

Ty shrugged, "just speaking from personal history" he said before looking down when something caught his eye, it was the lemur from before, only it was standing on its back legs and holding arms full of fruit, before it looked up to Ty and blinked, Ty responded the same, before the small creature hopped over to Sokka and dropping the fruit at his feet. Sokka quickly dropped and started eating.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang said with a partial smile

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said in between mouthfuls

The lemur races over to Aang and climbed up and wrapped himself around Aangs head. Where everyone got a good look at him.

He has majority white fur, with brown features, his ears were white with light and dark brown insides, his long tail was brown with white two white stripes at the end of it, and his eyes were wide and light emerald green with white pupils.

"Hey little guy." Aang said happily looking at the small creature not perched on his head.

Ty looked at the little lemur and rolled his eyes, _'this guy is just an animal magnet, can he at least attract ones that are the slightest bit cool, and not cute and cuddly, at least Appa has horns'_

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was another fifteen minutes until all of them were outside packing up the last of their supplies onto Appas saddle. Ty was up on Appa with his gourd and was checking it over for cracks. Aang was on the ground talking with the yet to be named Lemur and Appa,

"You, me, Ty, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." Aang said with and a slight frown.

"We will Aang" Ty called down, "we'll be just fine, you, me fuzz butt here, and even big ears there" Ty said with a smirk

"We are not calling him big ears" Aang said in a deadpan tone, making Ty shrug with a smirk as Aang went over to Katara and Sokka, "Katara, Sokka say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said as he held the small lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked looking at the small creature, only for the next second it just jump off Aangs arm and grab the piece of fruit Sokka was about to eat, and then zip back to Aangs arm before taking a bite, leaving a gaping Sokka still holding his hand up where the fruit had once been.

"Momo." Aang said before both he and Katara started chuckling at Sokkas expression.

Ty was smirking looking down at it as well, "hey Sokka, close your mouth, I know you're hungry but trying to catch flies isn't the answer"

Sokka immediately closed his mouth making all three of the others start laughing louder at Sokkas reaction more.

Ty then just lay back on the saddle with his pole arm by his side as he moved his finders as a small disk glass disk flipped in-between them. Ty then gripped the disk in his hands and looked up to the sky. _'if here has changed so much, I wonder, just how has the rest of the world has changed'_ Ty looked up as the clouds rolled by as he pondered the answer before sighing, _'guess we'll just have to find out, this trip should be interesting'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I just finished chapter 5 of this, it's been slow going and I should have had it done ages ago but, that's just me, I can never stay on one thing for long and I'm always jumping, there are plenty of thinks in this chapter that divert form the Cannon story line so feel free to review my changes**

* * *

 **Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Book 1: Episode 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

* * *

It had been several days since leaving the southern Air temple and the group was settling into life on the road, or rather sky, quite well. They had made multiple stops looking for this place Aang was wanting to visit but had been having no luck as to actually finding it.

Though at each stop the group had touched down for a day and night before leaving, Ty had said this was how they were to do things, as they could possibly have that fire nation ship still after them for Aang, the rest of the group had seen the reasoning in his words and had gone along with it.

Ty had often spent the time when not goofing off with Aang, training with his bisento, he was finally starting to get the hang of it after the fifth day and was now more than comfortable using it, he still insisted he and Aang spar to keep their strength up, and Aang had been trying to get him to teach him earth bending, but Ty had told him to focus on one element at a time, and they would find him someone else to teach him, Ty's actual words being, _"like hell, I'd have you killed three minutes into a lesson, I'm no teacher give some other pour soul that headache"_

Now the group were over the middle of the ocean on Appa, Sokka was looking hopelessly at the map, while Katara was stitching some repairs into Sokkas pants, after he had ripped them falling on his boomerang, or at least that was his cover story.

Ty was currently lying to the side with his legs over the side of the saddle as he crossed his arms behind his head as he watched the sky above them, Aang was at the reigns as Appa flew.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked Aang sarcastically.

"Weeelll, I know it's near water" Aang replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said rolling his eyes.

Ty opened one of his eyes looking to Sokka, "you're only figuring out we're lost now, I figured that out four days ago"

Sokka shrugged, "well excuse me for thinking someone knew where exactly it is we're meant to be going"

Ty smirked, "oh we know where we're going Sokka, its getting there that's proving to be a headache" he then close his eye again and sighed peacefully, "we are but all tiles and life is a pai sho board, all being moved around to create the bigger picture"

Sokka and Katara looked at him and Aang looked over his shoulder, "Ty, sometime you say stuff that just doesn't make any since"

Ty smirked, "to you all maybe" he said before he smirked and tried to go back to sleep, listening in on a conversation that he just couldn't help but sigh at, as Aang tried to show off his marble air bending trick to Katara but she was busy sewing to watch, which made Aang mope, Ty couldn't help but feel for his bald buddy. But those went out the window when Sokka spoke.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Sokka said in a know-it-all manor, making Ty cringe seeing where this was going.

"What does me being a girl, have to do with sewing?" Katara snipped back at Sokka's comment

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of…." Sokka started but stopped when he suddenly found his mouth full of sand.

"Will you shut up already, I swear you talk the biggest pile of Gemsbok bullshit, women can fight to, and I personally knew multiple women back in the desert who could put any man on their ass in three seconds flat, at the same time as steeling their coin purse and every scrap of valuables they had on them, before leaving him wishing he wasn't a man" Ty said still lying down as Sokka was now leaning over the edge of Appa spitting the sand out of his mouth.

Katara smirked at Tys words, at least he knew better than her brother, before she looked at the pants in her hand and tossed them at Sokka, "Better learn how to sow yourself, if you think it's that easy then"

Hearing that Sokka quickly turned around and started begging, "Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara, please!"

Ty rolled his eyes, "just learn how to sow already, it's a skill everyone should learn, not just women"

Sokka sighed in defeat, before Aang called back, "Relax Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

Ty's eyes immediately widened, "Ok, I'm liking the sounds of this place already, all it will need is some tropical beach and drinks and I'll be right at home"

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group landed on the shore of a small island in the middle of the ocean, everyone started getting off Appa. Ty just crossed his arms in a huff. "I was promised a beach, sun shine, and tropical drinks, and what do I get? A snow covered island in the middle of winters and beach with a freezing cold wind" he huffed as he wrapped himself in the blanket teeth chittering in the cold.

"Oh come on its not that bad" Aang said with a big grin

Ty sighed, "And I was looking forward to walking around without any pants"

Sokka came around from the back off Appa, "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" he asked looking around the area

Katara nodded in agreement, "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Ty shivered, "I'm in agreement, I say we leave and head for warmer climates"

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Aang said looking to Appa, who just sat there not moving, "I said, aren't you boy?" Aang repeated give Appa a nudge, getting a roar/yawn from the large furry bison

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said sarcastically.

Ty sighed, "fine, I'll just cocoon myself in my sand an try to keep from catching frost bite" Ty said sarcastically and began to move away , when they all heard a splash and looked out to see massive fish the size of large boat breaking the water in jumps.

Ty blinked and then licked his lips, "ok I think I've just found a way to heat myself up, one of those would be mighty taste"

"That's why we're here elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang said as he began to strip off down to his skivvies, Ty blinked at the bald teen jumped into the water in not but his boxers, before bursting from the water the next second, "Cold!"

Ty immediately wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, "Are you nuts Baldy, that water will freeze your nuts off"

After a few seconds Aang dove into the depts. Of the water only to emerge seconds later holding onto the top fin of one of the huge fish, riding it like he was kitesurfing, as the massive fish sailed across the water at high speeds.

Ty blinked before smirking and cheering, "Woooooow, go baldy, ride that bitch"

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said in agreement, "Are you going to join him?"

Ty shook his head, "No thanks I prefer my skin pale not blue from ice water"

Katara was about to respond when she heard a crunch behind them and she saw Appa trying to eat a tree, "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" she called before running off to stop the bison.

Aang was having the time of his life out surfing on the giant fish, he looked back to shore hoping Katara was watching him, only to see her run off, and he sighed disappointed, "Aww, man"

However un-noticed by him as his fish and another veered off, a shadow came up behind the one that didn't under the water, before pulling the third under in a rush of water.

Both Ty and Sokka saw this, Ty immediately threw his blanket off and using the sand of the beach to launch himself over to where he had left his bisento lifting it up and swirling the sand around him before he lifted himself up into the air an raced towards Aangs location.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled as Katara heard and came running

"What's wrong?" Katara asked worried

"Aang's in trouble." Sokka said pointing at the second fish was dragged under leaving just Aang.

Ty was racing trying to catch up to warn Aang and get him out of there but the elephant Koi was too fast.

Aang looked over to the beach to see Katara and Sokka waving to him, but didn't hear their warnings, only to be suddenly thrown forward and into the water when the Koi he was riding was pulled backwards and under.

Aang emerged from the water confused at what had happened and looked to see Ty racing towards him on a cloud of sand, when suddenly he was shadowed by something, he looked behind him only to see a thirty foot tall dorsal fin protruding from the water, Aangs eyes bulged. But he was soon snapped out of it when he felt something wrap around his waist, he looked to see it was a thick line of sand from Tys spear, as Ty pulled a hard left with Aang in his hook.

"Move it you idiot, unless you want to become fish food" Ty yelled as he started speeding for the shoreline Aang in toe, just above the water.

As they raced towards the shore line the massive fin began to give chase.

"AAAAAH, Ty FLY FASTER!" Aang yelled seeing the fin was closing in on them.

Ty looked back to see what Aang said and his eyes widened, before turning back to the shore and increasing their speed, not wanting to see how ugly that thing was up close. As they got closer to the shore line, Ty thrust his bisento forward while yelling, "Sokka, Catch!" he yelled as he slingshot fired Aang towards the shore and crashing right into a shocked Sokka sending them both flying back and crashing into a mound of snow.

Ty immediately pulled a ninety degree vertical climb and shot into the air to get away from the large under water threat as it started to turn.

Reaching his apex of his climb, Ty turned to head back to the ground as he saw the fin disappear under the water's surface, and he went back to the shore.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked as she rushed to her brother and Aang

"I don't know." Aang responded pulling on his clothes fast

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said as he stood up, he was about to look to see Ty coming in when multiple figures dropped down from the trees behind them and took the three of them by surprize, and in seconds they were dropped to the ground cloth covering their eyes and their hands and feet boned, even Momo was tied up in a bag and tossed on the ground beside them.

"Or we could stay a while" Sokka said with a groan.

The figures surrounded them and were about to take them when, Ty dropped down from his cloud of sand and landed on his feet eyes narrowed, "well it would seem we've found the natives to this island, care to tell me why you've so rudely introduced yourselves" Ty said his tone cold, his bisento at the ready.

One of the attackers turned to him gold fans at the ready. Now Ty could get a good look at them, they were dressed in adorned metal headdresses and heavily armoured green kimonos and wore face paint, white bodies with black eyes and red lips, armed with golden fans, Ty raised and eye slightly he had remembered seeing one of the statues back in the air temple sanctuary wearing the same. He was about to say something when the girls took a stance.

"You and your friends are trespassing on our island, we are taking you to be questioned as to your reasons for being here, you will come, or we will force you" she hissed angrily showing she meant business.

Ty smirked relaxing his stance, "you've got a lot of guts, challenging a sand bender on a beach, your ether really stupid, really brave, or you've got a death wish, and make no mistake, try to fight me and you will lose your lives" he said as sand started to swirl around his feet, the warriors gulped seeing his bending but they froze when he spoke again, "perhaps I won't kill you, perhaps I'll just bend the very sand beneath your feet and turn it into glass, before cutting off a foot each, hard to fight back when your only standing on one foot"

The girls started to shake in fear that he might actually make good on his threat, but they were broken out of it when Aang called out.

"No Ty wait, don't do anything!" he yelled making Ty sigh, "They just want to ask us some questions no one has to die, or lose any body parts"

Ty closed his eyes and shook his head, "Fine then Aang we'll do it your way for now" Ty said as he started walking towards the path

The girls watched him go and shivered as he shot them glares as he passed them, he was clearly not impressed by them, and every bone in their bodies were telling them, "do not piss this one off."

* * *

 **Scene break**

Aang, Sokka and Katara were tied to a tall wooden post, which Ty observed at the top was the same statue that he had observed back at the air temple. _'So this island was the birth place of an avatar, Kyoshi if I remember my history, Hm interesting'_

As he was looking up at the pillar an older voice broke through air, "Why is this one armed and not boned?"

Ty looked around to see and older male with tied back grey hair and a beard, wearing thick blue robes and a white fur over cover, and was glaring at Ty, Ty retuned it in kind as he spoke.

"Because they're not stupid enough to attack me because unlike my friends I would end them in a second if they even tried" Ty snapped back with the same tone that the man spoke with.

The man only glared back at him, "You dare to threaten the protectors of this island"

Ty smirked, "I threaten no one that was a promise, they try to attack me and I cut off their feet. A simple exchange of force, I see nothing wrong with that, if they want to keep their feet don't attack simple" he said in a sarcastic tone like it was a joke which seemed to unnerve the man.

"To speak like that at such an age, you would think your parents would have taught you some manors" he said still glaring

Ty rolled his eyes, "that would have to mean they didn't leave me to die in the desert at birth, and actually gave a damn. Now why do you presume to have the right to take me… well my friends captive when we weren't even out this island ten minutes and were actually about to leave"

"All those who set foot on this island are detained, to protect the sanctity of this island, and outsides polluting this island" the man said with force

"Sanctity, year right the only thing special about this island is its connection to avatar Kyoshi who was born here, if that makes this island special then I've got a news flash for you, there are over seven hundred places just like it one for each avatar, so I ask again, what right do to assume to detain my friends, and I suggest your answer be a good one" Ty said heatedly glaring at the old man

The girl who was obviously the leader of the group of warriors glared at Ty and walked up to him eye to eye, "We're the one asking the questions here, and if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi."

"You mean that over grown cat fish that try tried to eat Aang before? Sure go right ahead, I'll cut that things head off before mounting it in front of your village" Ty in a mocking tone right back at her face making her only glare more at him, "And then just for good measures perhaps I'll mount your head right up there with it, see which one looks better" Ty smirked

The girls eyes widened and she leaped back and pulled out her fans as the other warriors did the same. Ty just smirked, "you want to go down this road fine with me" he said as he spun his staff and stopped with hit horizontal from his body, "looks like your precious over grown guppy will be eating well tonight"

Just as the stones around Tys feet began to move Aang called out, "Ty stop it, no fighting!"

Ty sighed before twirling his staff again and returned to his original positon, "Hey they started it, not my fault they can't take a joke baldy"

At that all the warriors fell flat on the ground in a face palm moment as they all shared the same though, _'that was a joke!'_

"Could someone take off these blind folds already" Sokka said trying to look through the blindfold.

The next second the leader and two of the warriors took off the three blindfolds leaving Sokka blinking and looking around, before looking to Ty, "Ty where are the men who ambushed us?"

Before Ty could respond the leader glared at Sokka, "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka scoffed, "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

The leader didn't take to kindly to that and grabbed Sokka's collar "A bunch of girls, huh? Your friend was right the Unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

Ty scoffed, "Sokka she's telling the truth, you got your ass handed to you by them, which only serves to prove how useless you are"

That only served to shock Sokka and then apparently depress him as he lowered his head as the leader of the warriors let go of him.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang said in admittance trying to get out of the situation,

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the old man accused.

Ty scoffed again, "Oh that's rich, like the fire nation would send a nineteen, eighteen and two sixteen year olds off as spies. On top of that how in the hell do we look fire nation to you, they're water tribe, *points to Sokka and Katara*, he's an Air nomad, *points to Aang*, and I'm a sand bender, what part of that makes you think we would have anything to do with the fire nation. Or maybe you're going partly blind and senile in your old age" Ty said as he walked up to the old man and waved his hand in front of his face as if to test his vison, "hello….do you remember your name?" he said in a mocking tone before the old man slapped Ty's hand away making him smirk, "well motor control seems to be working fine, unless that was a muscle spasm"

The old man was red with anger at this point at that made him lose it, "Enough! Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Hearing the name of the island's name Aang blinked, "This Island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." The old man laughed

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said with certainty

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago." The leader of the warriors said pointing her fan at Aang

"That's me!", "that's him" Ty and Aang said in unison

"That's enough throw the imposter, and this insolent bastard to the Unagi!" the old man ordered as all the warriors drew their fans.

Ty scowled and spun his staff and pointed it at them, "I'd like to see that happen" he said gripping his weapon hard his eyes darting from left to right keeping all the girls in his line of vision as he backed up as he ran through strategies in his head, in truth he didn't want to hurt them but if they attacked then he would return the curtsy.

As Ty backed up Katara leaned over to Aang, "Aang do some air bending" she whispered

Aang got the idea before taking in a deep breath of air, and blew it out hard as he launched himself up the thick pole and cut his restraints on fan of the Kyoshi statue at the top before manipulating the air currents beneath him to gently lower himself to the ground much to the awe of the warriors and old man who had been knocked on their backsides from the blast of air that he had used to propel himself up there. Ty had heard the plan and had braced himself for the air and had smirked when Aang had landed.

"It's true you are the Avatar!" the old man said in awe much to his dismay at the very big grin on Ty's face that just screamed I-told-you-so, "are you sure we can't still throw him to the Unagi?"

Ty's grin changed to a smirk, "if you prefer keeping your heads attached to your bodies I'd recommend you don't try"

They all blinked unsure if it was an actually threat or just his twisted sense of humour again, they voted mentally not to test it.

Aang blinked as he reached into his shirt getting something, Ty saw it and sighed, "Now check this o…" he tried to say only to be slapped on the back of the head by Ty.

"Enough with the marbles already, I swear if I had known you'd have pulled them out every time we'd meet someone to show off that trick I would have never made them for you, a guy can only look at spinning balls of glass so long before he gets board, and that was about seventy viewings ago" Ty said in a mini rant making the entire group and villager sweat drop.

* * *

 **Scene break: Time skip**

The group had been set up with a room and a table filled with delicious looking pastries, Katara and Aang were sitting at it cross legged, Sokka was at the side of the room arms crossed in a strop. While Ty was lying down on the opposite side spinning a glass knife in his fingers.

A man came in and finished setting out a finally tray of pastries as Aang cheered, "All right! Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" Aang said as he took a bite into one of the pastries, "Mmm Katara you've got to try these!" he said as he offered her one of the pastries.

"Well, maybe just a bite" Katara said taking the pastries and taking a bite.

Ty looked over to Aang, "hey baldy toss me one"

Aang grabbed one and tossed it above him, Ty grinned as he threw his knife up skewering it before it fell and he grabbed the knife handle and taking a bite out of the pastry, "pretty good" he said as he took another bite.

Aang looked to the other side at Sokka in a slump, "Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!"

"Not hungry." Sokka grumbled

""But you're always hungry!"" Ty and Aang said in unison

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said with a smirk

"He's still going on about that?" Ty asked rolling his eyes

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka argued

"Right. And then they kicked your butt." Katara said smirking at him making Ty laughed.

"In less than five seconds, I swear if I'd blinked I'd have missed it" Ty grinned at the two of them shared the smirk and a mental high five.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka said getting up and was about to storm off when the glass dagger imbedded it in the wall in front of him.

"And I suppose that didn't count as well Hm Sokka" Ty said standing up, "sneak attacks are just as viable an attack strategy as any other, you catch your enemy off guard or you out manoeuvre them, a smaller group can easily take down a big one with a surgical strike rather than head on, they minimize their losses and prevent casualties, or in this case injuring those they want to capture. Not everyone thinks with a pea size brain when it comes to strategy"

"And what would you know about strategy, your just a kid" Sokka argued back

Ty smirked, "back in the desert the tribes often fought each other for territory and finders rights over any green patches that came up. When one tribe got something another wanted plans were made on how to steal said item, these were always done with stealth never with force, and do you know why" Ty said now glaring at Sokka who gulped, "because there is one rule in the desert, blood for blood, if we had killed one of theirs they would have done the same to get revenge, so planning was key and even at the age of thirteen I was one of the leaders sent of scouting and retrieval runs I made the plans at thirteen years of age I already had more experience than you currently have, that's how I know about strategy, so to listen to some loud mouth go off about how stealth isn't a strategy, makes me want to slap you upside the head" Ty said as he pulled the dagger out of the wall, "instead of moping about, you should be training to make sure you don't get your ass kicked again, and if I here you whine about how it was girls that kicked you butt, I'll knock you out tie you to a tree branch like a piñata and give those girls clubs and tell them to aim for you manhood. You got me?"

Sokka immediately gulped and nodded before quickly exiting the room to find somewhere to train leaving Ty smirking who picked up another pastry and taking a bite. Before looking to a staring Katara and Aang.

Ty blinked, "What?"

"Why did you just go off on him, he was just being Sokka?" Katara asked looking at him strangely

Ty shrugged, "he was getting on my nerves, and it was either that or I turned him into a piñata"

Katara blinked, "you wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Ty shrugged, "maybe for five minutes or so, but I grantee it will beat the sexist right out of him"

"Please don't" Katara said in a dead pan voice making Ty smirk as he turned and walked out before calling back

"No promises" he said shutting the door.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ty left the building and looked down the streets to see people up painting the statue of Kyoshi giving it a fresh coat of paint. Ty smirked looking at it, _'at least us being here has brought some life to this village, but we'll have to go soon, if that fire nation ship is following us, they're bound to hear of where we are soon'_ , he though before he looked to see Sokka heading up a path do a house up the hill. 'I wonder what stupid thing that idiot is going to do now' Ty thought before he started after him.

He arrived at the house a few seconds after Sokka went inside and he was close enough to hear what was said

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." Ty heard Sokka say in a pompous tone, "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

Ty groaned, _'I really am going to have to string that idiot up aren't I, and you know what screw the five minutes, I'll just let him swing until the girls are done with him'_ Ty thought as he leaned at the side of the door way.

"Well, you're in the right place." Ty heard a voice reply, he recognized it as the girl that was leading the group the day before and he smirked, _'oh goody the one with spunk, hopefully she can beat some sense into him'_ , "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."

Ty sighed, _'no not like that aim for the plums and keep kicking'_ , Ty thought wanting to hear the dumb ass get an ass kicking.

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka replied in an arrogant and ass of a tone, making Ty flinch while begging for someone to put him in his place.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." The girl said in obviously fake tone, one that Sokka obviously didn't catch, but Ty did as he smirked feeling that judgement was nigh.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village." Sokka boasted as he puffed out his chest proudly, and Ty couldn't hold it in.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh that's rich" Ty laughed as he fell on his side in the doorway, "Best warrior my ass, more like only warrior, or rather boy playing man, you were the only male left in the village who's balls had dropped, and the way you act sometimes I doubt they even have" Ty laughed making some of the other girls giggle at the joke.

Sokka clenched his fists, "S-Shut up" he said his pride suddenly gone.

The leader smirked seeing it and an idea came to her head and she grinned before speaking in an obviously sarcastic tone, "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village?" she said as she walked up to Sokka trailing her finger down his cheek, as she gave him puppy dog eyes, "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." She said beating her eyes making Ty smirk.

 _'Oh this girl is good'_ Ty though as he watched Sokka instantly go red.

"Oh well I mean I" Sokka started to stutter out never having been this close to a girl his age who wasn't his sister or old enough to be his mother.

The leader girl saw him breaking and turned to the other warriors, "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" And got a resounding set of "come on" from the girls, Ty smirked and walked up behind him

"Go on Stud, they want you, go get some of that" Ty said slapping him on the back snapping him out of his funk.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to." Sokka said confidence restored as he put his hands on the leader girls, "All right, you stand over there." He said as he positioned her. "Now. This may be a little tough, but try to block me." He said as he took a poor stance and drew back his fist ready to punch.

Ty was torn at that very moment, he didn't know what to do, marvel at Sokkas complete stupidity, face palm at it, shake with excitement at what she girl was likely going to do to him, or just plain laugh his ass off, he voted to do all when appropriate and hold his laughing till the end.

He wasn't left disappointed when Sokka threw a wide punch, the girl simply lifted her arm and held out her fan straight where Sokkas shoulder was heading, he basically stabbed himself in the shoulder joint with her fan.

Sokka recoiled in pain at the motion, Ty couldn't help but smirk as Sokka rubbed his shoulder.

"Heh-heh good." Sokka said trying to brush it off as he flexed his shoulder, "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course." The girl responded with a partially sadistic grin on her face making Ty smirk at what was going to happen next.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka yelled in a frenzy in his stupid attempt at a surprize attack and threw a high kick at the girl's head. But it never connected, the girl simply swooped down below Sokkas foot and caught his high leg with her fan and threw him backwards landing with a thud.

Ty snorted and chuckled to himself at the attack as he saw Sokka get his ass kicked, Sokka was way out of his league with this girl and it was obvious to all except the one getting his butt kicked.

"That does it!" Sokka yelled in embarrassment as he got up and tried to punch the leader again, only for his punch to be easily avoided, before Sokka had a chance to counter his arm was grabbed and the next thing he knew he was being swung in one direction and then another, he was completely disorientated. But then he suddenly stopped and felt the sash he used as a belt pulled loose and his right foot lifted off the ground as he was spun.

Ty blinked seeing the speed and skill the girl showed as she quickly tied Sokkas right foot and hand together one handed, before pushing Sokka forward, he tried to hobble off but lost his balance and fell flat on his face, and Ty burst out laughing at the sight.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh that's perfect, I take back what I said earlier Sokka, I wouldn't need to hang you from a tree for them, they'd be able to do it themselves, one handed to" Ty bellowed much to Sokkas err and the girls confusion.

"What do you mean hang him from a tree for us?" the leader asked

Ty chuckled as he calmed down, "it was just a threat I made earlier, Mr best-warrior over there went on a little rant earlier saying that real warriors don't use sneak attacks, I threatened him by saying, if he didn't shut his mouth I'd string him up like a piñata and let you girls take turns swinging for his man hood with clubs"

The leader blinked, "that seems a bit extreme"

Ty shrugged, "well Sokka is an extreme idiot"

The leader smirked, "oh and I suppose you could do better than him, sure you have your bending but that's all that makes you special"

Ty smirked right back, "is that a challenge I hear"

The girl grinned as she pulled out her second fan and took a stance one fan low and another high spread and ready, "You bet is it, I've been wanting to put you in your place after that little stunt at the beach"

Ty smirked as he spun his staff and the blade changed to the same shape as their fans as he finished holding it to his side, "goodie, I was hoping to get some practice in today, though judging from the skill level I've seen so far you girls have a lot more training yet before you can hope to best me"

The leader scowled at what she took as an insult and ran at Ty who smirked as she came at him, she thrust for his mid second with one of her fans but her eyes widened when it was suddenly stopped by the body of his polearm. _'such speed'_ she thought as she quickly pulled back, only to quickly jump up dodging the blade of Ty's polearm as he swung for her lower legs, but the second she was in the air Ty spun before thrusting the butt of his pole at her chest, she brought her fans up to block the hit and only barely made it before she was send backwards and skidded along the ground, the hit took her breath away as she closed her eyes and gasped to get it back she opened them again only freeze, Ty was now directly in front of her, his polearm low and the blade just barely touching her throat, she looked into his eyes and all she saw was cold and unfeeling, devoid of all light, the eyes of a trained killer, trained not to feel any emotion what so ever. This boy scared her, what he must have gone through to get this good at his age, just what kind of life had this boy lived.

Then as soon as she saw it, it was gone and Ty stood up a smirk on his face and light back in his eyes. "Like I said, much to learn" he said before turning and walking out while whistling with a smirk still on his face, ignoring the looks of complete shock that was on all the warrior's faces and Sokka's look of awe.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Ty was lying back in the room they had been given to stay in while in the village, he was lying back enjoying the peace and quiet, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander in the silence, he went back to his meeting with Avatar Wan and couldn't help but think of when Wan touched him, he said it was some kind of booster but he just didn't understand what it was meant to do, he frowned as he sighed from thinking, _'noting I can do about it now, I guess I'll just have to wait for when the time comes, whatever that means'_ Ty thought as he tried to sleep.

But his attempts proved unsuccessful and the door to the room slammed open and in came a rather irritated Katara.

"Oh that bald headed idiot!" she yells as she slammed the pot carrying the food down but it stopped just before it hit the table as a small cloud of sand cushioned its landing.

"Easy there Katara, I don't think taking your frustrations out on the fruits and vegetables are going to help any" Ty said as he got up

Katara sighed in frustration, "Yea you're right I don't know what came over me there"

Ty smirked, "from the sound of your little blow out when you came in it was a certain bald monk friend of mine, about this big with an arrow on his head" Ty said as he held out his hand at Aangs height with a smirk, "so what's the idiot done this time?"

Katara frowned, "it's stupid, I asked him to help me carry the basket back here, but he said he couldn't because he was "Busy" and that he was taking all the village girls up for a ride on Appa"

Ty quirked an eyebrow, "so you got mad cause he blew you off?"

Katara shook her head, "no he acutely invited me to come along but I turned him down, he's letting all this attention get to him, and then he had the gall to say I was jealous"

Ty sighed and ran his hand down his face, "I swear some time people can be so dense"

Katara nodded her head, "I know right, how the hell am I jealous?"

Ty shook his head, "I wasn't talking about Aang, Katara." Ty said with a frown, "though he is going about what he wants in a completely idiotic way and the attention might have something to do with it, the dense one around here is you"

Katara glared at him, "What! How am I dense?"

Ty shrugged, "cause you can't see what's right in front of you, the reason why he's acting like that. Besides the attention,m n. he's getting, it's not from the one he really wants it from those girls are just the only place he can get it from"

Katara looked at him confused, "what are you talking about?"

Ty rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Think about it Katara, who is the one person he's been trying to impress and get the attention of ever sense we left the southern air temple, heck the south pole for that matter, who has he been trying to show off for, you!"

Katara looked at him like he was crazy, "what! Why would he be trying to show off for me for?"

Ty looked at her with a deadpan stare, "because he has feelings for you dummy, but yet every time he tries to show off for you, seventy percent of the time you ignore him or do something else, and yet you're wondering why he's going off looking for attention from other girls"

"Hey I do not ignore…"Katara started but stopped as she began to think, she had been ignoring him a little but she didn't really think anything of it, when they were making camp he would try to talk with her but she would just keep moving trying to get camp set up, when they were gathering fruits and berries, he would try and do it with his air bending and fail, she had just though he was being silly, but he was trying to impress her.

Ty crossed his arms, "see it yet, cause I have, he's trying to make you jealous with all the girls and get you to actually look at him for more than seven seconds, and being a complete idiot in the process, next thing that's going to happen he'll get himself hurt in the process of it all by doing something reckless." When Ty said that a look of shock and worry came on Kataras face, that worried Ty, "what is it?"

"Oh no, Aang said they were going to the beach again, he said he was going to try to ride that thing that was chasing you two yesterday, I thought he was just joking" Katara said in worry

Ty face palmed before running for the door, "That stupid, bald, arrow headed, idiot" he said running out with Katara behind him as they both sprinted for the shore.

* * *

 **An hour before this all**

Sokka was pacing back and forth outside of the warriors training house thinking about events earlier from that day, he had been put on his ass three times in a row by a girl none the less, who he'd asked around about and found out her name was Suki, and after the fact he has witnessed a boy three years his younger fight her and beat her without using his bending, he felt completely outmatched here, Ty hadn't even used his bending to beat Suki so it's not like he could argue that was the reason he won, but one thing was certain to him now, he had to get stronger to be useful, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had been beaten now on multiple occasions by a female, thoroughly and it hurt to admit it but they were all better than him and he knew that what he was about to do would be hard but he needed to do it.

Swallowing his pride he walked up and into the training house to see Suki at the front of the group as they went through different stances that he had called a dance earlier that day. Seeing him they all stopped moving and relaxed, Sokka took that opening to speak. "Uh hey, Suki."

Suki looked to him and smirked, "Hoping for another dance lesson?" she said with a bit of hope in her voice, she was still rather sore about losing to Ty before and the look in his eyes that she saw worried her, for someone his age that wasn't normal.

"No I well-… let me explain." Sokka tried to say something but just couldn't find the words

Suki looked at him with a dead pan look, "Spit it out! What do you want?"

Sokka stopped talking for a second and clenched his fists this was it now or never, he looked down to the ground as he lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head, "I would be honoured if you would teach me."

The sudden action shocked Suki and the rest of the warriors, but Suki had to see if he was being honest in his resolve, "Even if I'm a girl?" she said in a spiteful tone that made Sokka flinch.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong." Sokka said bowing his head even lower cursing his actions from before.

Suki could see that he meant what he said, for whatever reason he had changed and was willing to swallow his pride and ego to get it, there might actually be hope for him.

Suki crossed her arms across her chest plate, "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

"Please make an exception." Sokka said as his forehead touched the ground, "I won't let you down."

Suki smirked, "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Of course!" Sokka said in Ernest as he sat back up grateful that he could learn but that wavered slightly when he saw the look and heard her tone.

"And I mean all of them."

* * *

 **Time skip**

Fifteen minutes later Sokka was standing in the middle of the training house dressed in the full Kyoshi warrior's attire, face paint and all.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little girly." Sokkas said as he adjusted his wrist straps

Suki walked up behind him wither arms behind her back "It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honour of the warrior's heart." She said with pride

Sokka looked down at the uniform again and felt each part as Suki mentioned it and he began to feel it, granted he was in a dress but it was still a warriors uniform, and he had to respect what it stood for, "Bravery and honour." He said with slight pride in his voice.

Suki looked at him and saw he was starting to get it, and smiled thinking that she might actually be able to make something out of him. Then her mind went to the other boy traveling with them the one who beat her and she decided that now she might try and get some info.

"Hey can I ask you something, the other boy traveling with you, the one who beat me, what's his story?" Suki asked

Sokka turned and looked to her, "I'm not too sure exactly, he was trapped in the ice with Aang so they were frozen for over a hundred years, and the first time I really saw they guy was when he was holding a glass blade to my throat threatening to kill me if I didn't back off, he was kind of scary for someone so young, I know I was never anything like him"

Suki raised an eyebrow, "what about his parents, where he grew up?"

Sokka frowned, "from what Katara told me, he was abandoned at birth and left in the desert to die, but was found and raised by a sand tribe, and was a warrior by the age of thirteen, it's hard to imagine the life he lived"

Suki looked at him in shock, "that would explain what I saw then, when he held his blade to my throat, his eyes they were…" Suki began to explain but was cut off by Sokka.

"Cold, lifeless, without feeling, like he wasn't even there" Sokka said with a frown

Suki looked to him, "you've seen it to?"

Sokka nodded, "yea I have, when he was holding his blade to my throat, his eyes were all I could focus on and they were just like that, and I see it every day were on the ground when he trains on his own, he practices for hours on end with the same look in his eye, it's frightening"

Suki shivered slightly, "then there was that threat he made at the shore and then again in the village, people don't do that"

Sokka frowned, "he's got his own way of looking at things, however he grew up. It's just the way he is, and if you'd seen the way he fights with his bending you'd know he can back himself up, I saw him practically cut an iceberg in two with a glass blade"

"That's what worries me, he's that strong but what if someone does anger him enough that he kills them, or what if it's already happened" Suki said slightly afraid of the blond bender.

"Ty would never do that, he may be a little sharp around the edges but he means well, worst I've ever seen is him is when you all attacked us on the beach" Sokka said trying to remain positive.

"Exactly what you've seen" Suki said looking at Sokka seriously, "but what about before he met you, what about when you're not around, his eyes are that of a killer he will kill"

"Last I checked we're at war with the fire nation, most people fighting out there are killers" Sokka said with a sigh.

"I know that, it's just I've never seen it in someone so young like him, the world truly is a dark place." Suki said looking away.

Sokka placed his hand on Sukis shoulder, "hey come on, he may have been like that in the past but he's not like that now, at least not all the time, he's strong for his friends to protect them, and that's why I want to get strong to, so he doesn't have to carry the weight himself and so that I can help him carry it, so what do you say will you help me?"

Suki smiled, "alright let's get started"

* * *

 **Shoreline**

Aang was out floating in the water about thirty meters out in the deep part of the open coast line, while on the shore sat eight or nine teenage girls around about fourteen each wearing blue tinted clothing.

One at the front moaned out, "What's taking so long?"

Aang chuckled nervously, "I'm sure it will be here any second!" then an idea came to him as he reached into the pocket in his trunks, "Um what about this?" Aang said bringing out his marbles and using his air bending to spin them in between his hands, the girls didn't seem impressed.

"Not that again.", "Boring.", "Where's the Unagi?", "It's getting late." Some of the girls started talking before they stood up and started walking away.

"Where're you going? Don't leave!" Aang called to them wanting them to stay, but they kept walking.

One turned to back to him, "Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time." She said trying not to hurt his feelings but it only served to depress Aang more as he sung lower in the water wanting to hide. That was until he looked back at the shore line and saw a cloud of sand heading for the beach.

The cloud of sand landed showing both Katara and Ty, Katara looking worried and Ty not looking happy.

"Katara! You show up!" Aang cheered happily

Katara frowned, "I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried."

Then Ty stepped forward, "you bald idiot, are your wires crossed or something, survival is more important than getting your small arrow blown, get the fuck out of the water"

Both Katara and Aang just looked at him for a few seconds at that point blinking a few times in confusion before Aang spoke. "Um Ty have you been smoking your sand again or something"

Ty sighed, "No but by the way you're acting trying to get Katara's attention I think you have, get out of the water before we have to go looking for your next reincarnation idiot"

Aang blushed beet red, "What! I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't try to..." Aang said trying to deny his motives for his actions but Ty cut him off,

"Just get out of the water already!" Ty yelled

"Ok, Ok alright already I'm coming" Aang said before he started swimming back to the shore.

As Aang swam, Katara looked to Ty, "Small arrow?" she asked

Ty shrugged, "the bath house at the air temple was open for everyone, it's the one reason I'm grateful for not being born an air bender" Ty said before shivering making Katara cringe as she got what he meant and then blush slightly as she remembered what he said before it all.

Ty looked back to the water just as a dorsal fin broke its surface and the water around Aang started to move, Ty immediately started gathering the sand below his feet as Aang started yelling as he was lifted into the air.

Ty took off heading for Aang to help, he was about to reach him when the head of the massive monster rose up from the depths, it was long and scaly, mostly black and grey but it had yellow stripes on the sides of its head, with two long black catfish like whiskers on its nose, and dark green eyes.

Ty gulped, "that's one biiiiiig ugly bugger" Ty said as he flew to get Aang.

The Unagi brought back its head as Ty flew in, before its head show forward sending a current of water out of its mouth at both of them.

Aang held onto one of the fins on the Unagi's body which he was lifted up on as he tried not to get washed away by the current. Ty manoeuvred his sand so that he evaded the waters by going wide and making the shot go wide for him before he came back to try and get Aang.

But before Ty could reach Aang the Unagi brought back its head and lunged for Aang trying to eat him. Aang saw it coming and used his air bending to shoot himself into the air as the head closed in, just in time for it to miss, in the air Aang grabbed one of the Unagi's whiskers out of institution not to fall, and he soon found himself being swirled around like bait on a hook.

Ty went wide eyes as his best friend was swung around like a rag doll, and cursed himself for not grabbing his polearm before they left in such a hurry, he would have just cut the beasts head off to save Aang.

The Unagi whipped its head all around before making a sharp snap and threw Aang flying, Ty saw him go and tried to fly to catch him but didn't make it in time before he hit the water. Katara started wading in from the shore to get to Aang while Ty flew in from above.

The Unagi saw them all converging and took off to get its prey, it passed under Ty and went straight for Aang and Katara and was just about to eat them both when Katara hit the water with her hand and used her bending to launch them clear of the monsters jaw. They both hit the rocks with the water breaking their landing, Ty breathed a sigh of relief seeing them both safe, but in doing so failed to realize is own position, as the Unagi dived, its Tail rose up out of the water like a whip that Ty didn't see coming and caught him like a catapult before launching him to the rocks.

Thinking fast Ty called his sand to cushion his impact but there wasn't enough to slow him down and he hit the costal rocks with a sickening thud and multiple cracks were heard as pain shot through Tys body. As he rolled down the hard surface before laying on the ground clutching his chest.

Katara peered over the rock edge to see the Unagi vanish below the surface, but looked around and couldn't see Ty, and was worried, but that vanished when she heard the sound of pressure being released, she looked to see a fire nation ship docking at the far shoreline.

"Zuko!" she said in shock as she heard his orders called out as he and his men disembarked on komodo rhinos,

"I want the Avatar alive!" Zuko yelled form the lead rhino as he fixed his helmet now completely kidded out in full fire nation armour

Katara quickly climbed back down to Aang and tried to wake him up but with no response, she looked him over but then a though hit her, maybe he couldn't breathe. She took a deep breath and ran her hand up his body as the water in his lungs came up and out his mouth.

Aang coughed and spluttered for a bit as he got his breath back before groaning, "Katara don't ride the Unagi. Not fun."

Katara smiled a happy sad smile at him, but slowly Aang began to get a bearing of his surroundings and looked around, "Where's Ty?"

Katara shook her head, "I don't know, he was in the air on his sand before but then he just vanished before the Unagi was gone, Come on lets go look for him, but be quiet, Zuko is close."

The two of them started climbing over the rocks looking around, after a few minutes they heard a groan of pain and headed in its direction to find, Ty on the ground clutching his chest.

"Ty!" Aang yelled rushing over to him to help, but Katara stopped him before he touched him.

"Wait Aang, in think he might have broken ribs, we need to be gentle" Katara warned as she knelt down to Ty.

"She's right air head… I count four at least… three on my right and one on my left" Ty said in a low pain filled voice.

Katara blinked, "You can tell that just from the feeling" she asked in shock.

Ty groaned, "Not my first time with broken ribs, never liked the feeling much" he hissed as he moved himself onto his back and both Katara and Aang flinched, he had already started bruising and it was already looking like a deep purple in colour.

Aangs eyes widened, "Oh god, Ty I'm so sorry I never meant for this, you were just trying to" he said in a frantic panic looking at what his actions had done.

Ty let out a pained chuckle, "don't go blaming yourself air head, it was my fault for not watching its tail as well as its teeth, not yours, though I recon I'm going to be out of commission for a few weeks, unless Katara knows how to heal yet"

Katara looked at him like he was speaking gibberish, "what do you mean?"

Ty flinched in pain from his ribs, "Some water benders have the ability to use water to heal wounds, but I didn't know if you did, and if you don't know I don't want you practicing on me, I'll wait till you learn how, no offence but I prefer a professional healer"

Katara nodded understanding, "then what are we going to do, Zuko and his men are here, and we can't move you in your condition, you could puncture a lung"

Ty flinched as he closed his eyes and sand started to gather beneath him and raised I'm up from the ground and sat himself slowly up, "I can move on my own, I'm nobodies dead weight, we head for the village, sorry Aang looks like you'll have to do all the fighting, I'll help where I can but until these ribs heal I'm useless in the majority of it."

Aang nodded as he put his hand on his friends shoulder, "it's alright I'll handle it, just rest I'll take care of it" he said before looking to Katara, "Can you help him?"

Katara nodded, "I'll keep him safe" she said putting her hand on his shoulder and Aang nodded before rushing off to the village.

After Aang left, some sand of Tys went to the water dropped in before rising out and flowing to Ty and encased his chest, "Katara, do you think you could freeze this for me?"

"For the pain?" Katara asked getting a nod in response, she breathed in and then out slowly as the water in the sand slowly froze and Ty breathed out a slow breath of relieve.

"Thank you Katara" he said as he slowly relaxed as the ice numbed his chest.

Katara frowned, "You were hiding the pain from Aang weren't you? You didn't want him to worry." Katara said softly

Ty nodded, "he doesn't have time to be worrying about me, the village needs saving, and you should go too, he'll need help and you're more mobile than I am right now"

"But what about you?" Katara reasoned

Ty shook his head, "I'll be fine now go, Aang will need help, I'll catch up on Appa"

Katara reluctantly nodded and started running towards the village to help. Once she was out of sight Ty's breathing became shallow as he tried to manage the pain he was in, it hurt to breathe, every breath felt like a kick in the chest, but he had to move. He mentally commanded his sand to lift him up above the tree line and head for the house they were staying in.

Flying overhead he looked over to see flames already rising from some of the house, the battle had begun, and he was totally useless.

* * *

 **In the village**

Each other Kyoshi warriors were fighting, Sokka, Suki and another had corners Zuko and were trying to subdue him but were failing as he send out a wave of flames from his feet knocking Suki back and sending another warrior into the house, Sokka managed to dodge the first wave but Zuko caught him with his foot and slammed him to the ground hard.

Zuko went to bring his foot down on Sokkas head with flames behind it, but he was hit by a blast of water knocking him down the village slope.

Sokka looked to see Katara coming over to him fast. Sokka got to his feet, as Zuko got to his, he was about to return the attack when a blast of air slapped him across the face.

He looked to see Aang, and glared at him, "finally" he snarled as he walked out to face him

Katara came over to Sokka and Suki as she helped them around the corner to get out of the arc of fire.

"Katara, thanks for the save, where's Ty, we could really use some back up here" Sokka asked as he got his breath back.

Katara shook her head, "not going to happen, he's been injured, he can barely move and's in no shape to fight right now"

Sokka look like he took a punch in the gut, "what happened?"

"I'll explain later, but all that matters not is that we save this village" Katara said sadly before she got up and ran over to some of the girls from the shore before and started to help them find shelter as Aang and Zuko fought on the main street.

* * *

 **With Ty**

Ty's sand came into the vicinity of the house they were staying in, and as he flew closer Ty closed his eyes as his polearm came flying out of the open window of the top floor to him, he slowly held up his hand to take it, but when he did his eyes widened and he dropped it as pain shot through his arm and he grabbed his arm, it was too painful to even lift his weapon now, he cured his own stupidity as he used his bending to lift his weapon up by the glass in its head and follow him.

He flew around the corner to Appa and used the sand from his gourd to lift the supplies up and onto the saddle as he flew around to Appas front.

"Hey ya fuzzy monster, mind taking the rides a little easier for a while so I can heal" he said as a joke, but the bison looked to him and nodded.

Ty nodded back with a pained chuckle and flew up on his sand onto the saddle and slowly his sand lowered him to the flat of the saddle, "get to the others" he said for Appa to hear as he tried to keep his breath slow and steady from the pain as Appa started moving off to the village.

After a few minutes, they stopped and Katara and Aang climbed on, Katara went to check on Ty as she blew on the ice to keep it frozen to help with Ty's pain, Aang checked the reigns were secure to Appas horns, looking back to Ty every few seconds with a look of total regret on his face. Ty would have seen it if his eyes weren't contorted in pain.

After another minute Sokka finally climbed on and he clinched seeing Ty's state, "oh man, you alright?" Sokka asked concerned seeing him like that.

Ty opened his eyes and smirked, "yea I'm good, it only hurts when I breathe, but you look like you've finally accepted your feminine side much more, good for you" he said in a fake funny tone before laughing but stopped after one, "ow, never mind, it hurts to laugh too"

Sokka frowned, "Are you sure he's alright for traveling?" Sokka asked Katara, she frowned but before she could answer Ty cut in.

"I'll be fine, we have to move, Aang, Yip-Yip, and get us the fuck out of here" Ty yelled in pain from the strain

Aang frowned, "we're not going if it's going to hurt you"

Ty leaned his head up and looked Aang in the eye his own showing absolute anger, "Baldy get us out of here now, or do you want this village to burn, the needs of one don't outweigh the needs of the many, if I have to suffer a little to save this village then so be it, now move it or so help me broken ribs or not, I'm going to come up there and beat that logic into your bald arrow tattooed head of your" Ty hissed in anger.

The two of them glared off at each other for a few seconds before Aang finally gave in and nodded as he took the reins, "Fine then you thick headed fool, Appa Yip-yip" he said in anger as Appa pushed off the ground into the air, making Ty's eyes widen as the pain of the take off, and Aangs threatening to tear up blaming himself for all of this.

The group began to fly away on Appa and after a few minutes of flying were over the coast, the town burning in the distance. Ty was lying down breathing shallowly trying to keep his pain to a minimal as Katara sat at the front of the saddle with a frown looking at Ty, she then turned to Aang.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. As much as I hate to admit it Ty was right, leaving was the only way. They're going to be okay, Aang." She said trying to make him feel better.

In that moment Aangs eyes changed from ones of sadness to ones of determination as he dropped the reigns and jumped off Appa from high in the sky and started diving.

"What are you doing?!" Katara yells just in time for Ty to look and see Aang jump, but instead of a look of concern it was a small smile that came on his face.

"Always have to try and fix things don't you, bald idiot" he said in a low tone, before he succumb to his pain and passed out as the darkness took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Book 1: Episode 5: The King of Omashu**

* * *

The group of young travellers came to the top of one of the final hills on route to their first major destination. Coming over the apex Katara and Sokka were amazed at what they saw.

In front of them was a huge city build on a quartet of mountain tops that were close together and had been merged into one. The mountain tops were covered with houses and streets from what they could see but the amazing part was that surrounding the three mountains was a massive wall at least two hundred feet high, and the only way in was a single pathway over a huge drop. The two WaterTribe siblings couldn't help but gape at what they were seeing.

"There it is, Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang said in a dramatic announcement, "Ty and I used to always come here to visit our friend, Bumi."

"Wow." Katara said in awe, "We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

Ty hovered alongside them on his bed of sand and looked out over the city as well as he smiled, "Brings back memories, I wonder how much has changed…", Ty said before another thought crossed his mind _'Hm I wonder if my old bank account is still running, one hundred years of interest that should be fun.'_

"Me too." Aang said ecstatically, "Let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang called as he used his air bending to twirl himself into the air and drop himself down the dirt slope.

Then a thought crossed Katara's mind, "Wait, Aang!" she called making him stop, "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise," Sokka said in agreement

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked, "Grow a moustache?"

* * *

 **Time skip**

A few minutes later Aang was itching his head and groaning at the unfamiliar feeling. Katara and Sokka had fashioned a wig and moustache for Aang out of Appa's fur. The hair was sticking straight up and had a rope tied around its middle like an egg timer, and the moustache was big and bushy also covering over Aang's mouth.

"Ohh, so itchy!" Aang complained as he scratched his head. He looked to Appa and groaned, "How do you live in this stuff?"

The big furry bison replied by looking at Aang and breathing out through its nose in a snort in an, _'I don't know what you're complaining about'_ fashion.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said in such a way the others didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Well technically, Aang and Ty are 116 years old." Katara reasoned before looking at Ty.

Ty rolled his eye, "don't even think about it I'm not putting on a disguise, I'd sooner eat a pile of hog monkey shite," everyone shivered at the thought. As Ty turned his sand bed, "you may be able to get lover boy over there to do it, but count me out," Ty said making Katara and Aang blush

The two of them had been relatively quiet on the subject since Kyoshi Island that was until Ty had prodded Aang to say something about it, at which point both Aang and Katara had had a small discussion on the matter that they'd see how things go, mainly Katara not wanting to rush into things. This had all been a day before current events.

Shaking off his blush, and in a desperate attempt to change the subject he twirled his staff before arching his back and acted like an old man, "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits." He said before moving off at a snail's pace.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group approached the city on the long winding path to the entrance, Katara and Sokka still in awe at the cities size.

"You guys are gonna love Omashu." Aang said still doing his old man walking, "The people here are the friendliest in the world." He said smiling at the fond memories when a voice broke out from ahead of them.

"Rotten cabbages!" yelled the voice making the group look to see that it was one of the door guards yelling at a vendor trying to enter the city with his produce. Cabbages. "What kind of slum do you think this is?" the guard yelled before crushing the cabbage he had in his hand and knocking the cabbages out of the vendors hands and with a single thrust of his own caused a blunt spike of earth to shoot up from under the cart of cabbages and launch it high into the air before it arched and fell the massive drop over the side.

"Noo! My cabbages!" the vendor yelled as he watched his cart and cabbages drop to oblivion.

At which point Ty burst out laughing, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Death to all cabbages" Ty laughed evilly before gripped his chest at the pain, "Worth it, all cabbages must die" he groaned out a smile still on his face.

The group looked at him and then to Aang who sweat dropped, "he had a bad experience with them back at the temple, and vowed to eradicate them from the earth"

"Why what happened that made you hate them so much, Ty?" Katara asked

Ty shivered, "I will never speak of it," he then pointed at Aang, "Never"

Aang nodded but then a booming voice called from one of the guards, "NEXT!"

"Just keep smiling," Aang hummed silently to the other three as they walked forward.

As they came closer the guard immediately thrust his fist in an at the ground like he was scooping something up as a huge boulder-sized rock out of it at the four of them and they held it in a threatening manner over their heads. "State your business!" the guard barked in a gruff voice.

But no sooner had the guard asked it. Aang had shot at him holding his staff at him and what happened next brought sheer amazement to all seeing it, Aang as an old man scolded the guard.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang threatened in a grandfather tone making both Katara and Sokka look at him in sheer utter terror and amazement at his acting skills. Ty just blinked at the scene unable to even think out of shock.

"Settle down, old timer." The guard said thinking Aang was an old man and not wanting to harm him, "Just tell me who you are." He reasoned

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids," Aang said thinking up the name on the spot, as Katara moved around his side to back him up

"Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you." Katara said before giving a polite bow sealing the deal.

"You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" The guard said as he gestured to go on ahead.

"We will," Katara said gratefully as she and Aang walked past. Sokka followed soon after but he was looking sketchy and nervous as hell.

"Wait a minute!" the guard said grabbing Sokka's shoulder as he passed him, making the other look at him in slight worry, "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea!" Aang said as he tossed his bag over Sokka's head and landing in his hands before Sokka moved on and it was Ty's turn to pass by.

Then the Guard looked to the floating bed of sand and Ty lying on it, the guard looked to each of them, "Which one of you is the earth bender?"

"That would be me," Ty answered in a low voice making the guard look to him in shock.

"You're bending while injured, it can't be that severe," the guard said coming alongside him.

Ty chuckled, "depends dose four broken ribs from getting swatted like a fly by the guarding serpent: Unagi on the island of Kyoshi sound severe to you"

The guard's eyes widened hearing that, before reaching into his coat and pulled out a card and handed it to Ty, "go to this address, they treat earth benders for free, you can at least get some medicine for the pain"

Ty took the card, "thank you, can I ask why you're giving me this advice, most wouldn't"

The guard put his hand on his shoulder, "us earth benders have to stick together. In times of war, the only ones you can trust are your brothers in arms"

Ty nodded, "thank you" before he started moving forward with the others.

The four walked towards the giant outer wall of the city as the very ground beneath their feet began to shake, slowly the wall began to open in three thick segments. Katara and Sokka looked on amazed at the huge feat of bending ability, the doorway had to be at least seventy feet tall. As the path opened fully they quickly walked through as the path was closed behind them.

Once inside Katara and Sokka were even more amazed at what they were seeing. The sheer size of the city was boggling to the mind. Long stone slides sloped around at every angle around the many buildings that scaled the mountain. The theme of stone and green slate roofing was easily depicted through a single glance of the city.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang explained, "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earth bending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka said like it wasn't that big a deal earning a jab in the shoulder from Katara.

Aang ignored the jab and smirked, "They do get their mail on time, but our friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes" Aang said as he looked to Ty and the pair of them smirked remembering it, before Ty hissed in pain from his chest, Katara came over and froze the ice again trying to keep him numb.

"Maybe you should go to the place the guard mentioned get that medicine sooner rather than later," Katara said in concern

Ty nodded, "Yea, guess I should, I've got some errands to run anyway. I'll catch you guys later. Hey Aang, why don't you show them what Bumi's idea for the shots was? I'll go next time, I don't think broken ribs and that would mix well" he said before hovering away on his sand

Aang nodded sadly, "Sure thing Ty, but you're joining the next time we're here"

Ty held up two fingers in a salute, "Sand benders honour," he called back as he glided away.

Ty floated up into the air as the others walked away and he looked at the card the guard had given him, "I wonder if that's still the same street as a hundred years ago, one way to find out" he said as he started flying off to the west of the city.

He flew over the tops of the houses to save time instead of taking the streets, and turns. He came up to the street and checked the signs, it was still the same as he remembered, tall buildings at least four floors each with green roof tiling and solid glass windows, he remembers cause he had been the one who made the glass for them over a hundred years ago, though he doubted if it was the same glass.

He floated down and into the street and along the sidewalk as he came to the building that was listed on the card. Coming up to the door he saw it was solid stone so only earth benders could enter, as he came up to the door he mentally opened it by pushing it into the ground before raising it again as he entered.

The inside looked like a fairly standard treatment centre, stone tiled flooring, and white walls with carved stone support pillars, and a large solid stone admissions desk, he hovered over to the desk as a girl came out of the back room, she was young problem only in her mid-twenties with light brown hair down to the mid of her back, wearing a green shirt and white pants and sandals.

When she saw him her eyes widened, "Oh my god are you alright" she said coming out from behind the desk.

Ty nodded, "I'm fine" as he held up the card he had been given, "one of the guards gave me this when I came into the city, he said I could get medicine to ease the pain of my broken ribs"

The girl looked at the card and smiled, "that sounds like my brother alright, always trying to help" she said before putting her hand on his chest gently but blinked when she felt the ice and she looked at him confused.

He smiled, "I have a friend who's a water bender, she's been freezing the water in my sand as an ice pack to numb the pain, but she can only do so much, and she's no healer"

The girl nodded, "how many ribs are broken?" she asked looking at the bruising at the top and bottom of what the sand cover.

"Four" Ty said as he mentally commanded his sand to help him sit up, "three on the right and one on the left, happened three days ago"

The girl flinched, "and you've been going that long without any pain relief, you poor boy, here rest and I'll be right back with something for the pain" she said before rushing to go to the back room.

Ty leant up and called to her, "would it be possible if I could get a batch of them, I plan on leaving the city in a few days, my friends and myself are on a trip and we can slow down, so I'll need some for my travels"

The girl frowned, "unfortunately due to wartime requirements I'm only allowed to give out a seven-dose limit on each admission. If you're planning to travel, I'd suggest putting it off until your injuries heal or you get a signed order from king Bumi on the order otherwise…"

Ty's eyes widened, "wait a minute did you say King Bumi, twitching eye, crazy laugh, heretic eyes and an extremely comical sense of reality, mad as a hatter Bumi"

The girl blinked "well I wouldn't say mad as a hatter, but yes he does have a rather…Odd way of looking at things, but yes he's been the king of Omashu for over fifty years now" she said before walking off to the back room

Ty started chuckling and clutching his chest, _'to think that mad kid would become king, ha, I guess anything's possible…Hm I wonder if he'd be willing to issue a Kingdom-wide banned on all cabbages, I'll definitely have to see him after I check my bank account, I wonder if it's been a good century'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

After taking the medication the girl gave him after about fifteen minutes the pain started to ebb, and he was able to walk with the aid of his polearm which he kept in his sand, but he had been told by the girl it was better if he used his sand for a few more weeks until his bruising goes down, he followed the advice. And after asking the directions to the nearest Omashu Bank he began to make his way there.

As he hovered out of the door there was a scream through the whole city that made Ty smirked.

"My cabbages!"

Ty chuckled before yelling back, "DEATH TO ALL CABBAGES!" before smiling happily and continuing his way to the bank.

After speeding his way to the bank by way of sand cloud, no longer limited by his pain when moving fast he made it there in no time flat, though he still held himself back so he wouldn't risk further harming himself.

The Bank was one of the largest buildings on its street, with three large doors in and guards posted everywhere. Ty floated in on his sand until he got to the door the guards saw that he was injured and let him in with an escort.

Arriving at one of the tills, Ty got off his sand and took out the body of his polearm without its edge to use as a walking stick to stand as he made his way over to the desk where a little man in a strange looking hat sat, he had a thick pair of glasses on and looked like a weasel. Ty sat down on the chair and the man looked at him with a rather crooked smile.

"Yes young man and just what can I do for you," he said speaking in a rather high uppity tone

Ty leant on his polearm's body, "I'd like to check if my account is still active and have a balance check done before I withdraw some funds"

The man nodded, "Very well if you give me your account number I'll check the books and bring out the relevant documents from our underground stores"

Ty nodded, "thank you," Ty said as he took the brush and inked down his account numbers on a pad on the desk before handing it to the clerk, who looked at it and then looked back to Ty who blinked, "Is there a problem?"

"Ah yes there is, sir, I'm afraid this number is too short to be an account number, we haven't used less than several digit accounts for the past seventy years, and you don't look a day over seventeen"

Ty smirked, "yes I suppose that would be somewhat confusing, but I assure you that is my account number"

The man's eyes narrowed, "then may I see some identification please sir, we should have your name on record as someone who is allowed to access that account then, if not I'm afraid I cannot give out any information regarding that account or allow you access to its funds"

Ty's eye twitched, "so basically what your saying is, even though that is my account if I can't provide this Identification, then you won't give me my money, is that about right"

"Yes that's is the case young sir, if you don't have identification, then someone will have to confirm your identity for you who is also a holder of an account here and is a known figure," the man said with a happy look on his face which was just pissing Ty off.

Ty gripped the body of his polearm tightly wanting nothing more than to kick the little weasel's ass for this, but then an idea came into his head and he smiled back to the man, "very well then, as I am currently without any form of identification, then I will have to go and find someone who meets the requirements," Ty said as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet using his pole to help him to his feet and gave a slight bow, "thank you for your assistance" he said in a sickly sweet tone before turning and walking away as his sand gathered below him and he lay back to let it carry him as he left.

Once outside Ty sighed, _'that son of a bitch, keeping my own money from me, oh I'm going to enjoy smacking that smirk off his face'_ he then looked to the palace and smirked as he sand lifted him up and he flew to the palace.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Arriving at the main door of the palace after a few minutes of flying he was confronted by four guards' two holding polearms slightly smaller than Ty's own and the other two had heavy hammers on their belts.

Ty smirked seeing them step into his path and he came to a halt in front of them.

"Halt, state your business here," one of the guards with a polearm asked him in a gruff tone.

Ty smirked, "I'm here to see the mad man you call a king," he said with a chuckle

The soldiers narrowed their gaze on Ty and the two with hammers clenched their fists as the two with polearms gripped their polearms more tightly.

"Do not speak that way about our king if you know what is good for you Boy?" one of the hammer guards said.

"You'd think an earth nation citizen would pay one of their monarch's higher respect" the second snapped.

Ty smirked, "Oh trust me I am, I usually give a lot less respect to people, that old king is just one of the few I give this kind of respect to, now are you going to let me pass, or are we going to have a problem"

The soldier kept their stances around Ty as one of the polearm guards spoke.

"You need to make an appointment to see the king regarding personal matters, and as it is the king is attending a meal with guests at the moment so you'll have to come back tomorrow with one"

Ty frowned, but then a thought came to him and he smirked, "the ones he's having dinner with, these guests they wouldn't happen to be two water tribe teens and a bald younger monk with an arrow on his head would they?"

The two guards in front of him looked at each other and then back to Ty before nodding, "They are. Are they friends of yours?"

Ty nodded, "Yes they are, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to take me to them, that or I just bust in, even in my condition I could probably take out seven of you before you subdue me, but then after that I'll still get an audience with the king given that he will have to pass my sentence. So what's it going to be?"

The guards had taken up their weapons and were in stances at the threat of an attack. "Don't play games boy, attacking palace guards is a capital crime and you will die if you try it"

Ty smirked, "oh is that a fact, from where I'm sitting, it's you four who would be the first to die, take a look below your feet and answer me again if you're so sure you'll win"

The guards narrowed their glared at Ty but couldn't help but succumb to their curiosity and glance down, they quickly wished they hadn't. The ground looked completely normal to the naked eye but to earth benders who knew rock it was frightening, the stone beneath their feet had been crushed into sand but was still held in its original form, none of them had even noticed it happening and now there was a five meter area around them that was nothing but sand, had the boy wanted to he could have killed them with a single thought and them not even know about it until they were gone, he would have killed them and buried them in the sand and no one would have been the wiser for it.

The four guards gulped, one thing was certain this boy was dangerous.

The left polearm guard swallowed his pride and nodded, as he released his stance and stood straight, "Alright boy I'll take you to see the king, you obviously won't take no for an answer" he said glaring at Ty.

Ty nodded and mentally commanded the ground below them to return to normal, "sorry about that, I just had to prove a point, can't have people thinking that just because I'm like this right now, that it means I can be pushed around," Ty apologised before his tone hardened, "I'm no one's whipping boy"

The guards heard his reasoning and on some level understood it, it was a matter of pride for him. He had to act strong even if he didn't look it. They understood that all too well.

Giving a nod that he understood, the front guard turned and gestured for Ty to follow him. Ty nodded back as he started to follow the guard on his sand.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Following down the hall of the palace interior, the pair came to a set of large stone doors, as they approached the doors, they began to open up and Ty could see into the room.

It was a dining area of sorts, marble flooring and multiple large doors on either side of the room with earth nation banners hanging in them. Further, into the room there was a large dining table with an assortment of food on it, at one end there were three chairs and at the other, there was a single chair and Ty could see the one sitting in it.

It was a hunched over old man, with wild and messy white hair on either side of his green skull cap hat. He was dressed from head to toe in a green royal robe that covered his whole body, while his hands had multiple gem rings on them, he looked to be aged well past his seventies, his eyes were droopy and his skin looked to be well tanned but his age was visible through his wrinkles, but the one thing Ty couldn't take his eyes off were the two feather-horn decorations on top of his skull cap.

As they entered the room, the occupants of the three chairs peered around them to see the door opening, and ty could see it was Aang, Sokka and Katara, Sokka was in the process of chowing down.

"Ty!" Aang called happy to see his friend had found them.

Ty gave a wave to Aang from his sand, "finally found you guys, I swear I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes without some old dude in a weird hat inviting you all to dinner"

Said old dude blinked at the remark, "Weird hat you say, where is this old dude, I want to see this hat of his," he said while frantically looking around making ty smirk. Yep, that was Bumi alright, though it didn't look like Aang had recognised him yet, and that gave Ty an idea one that he was certain had crossed Bumi's mind as well.

After a couple of seconds of looking around Bumi looked back to Ty and they both exchanged a glance and an eye wink that the others didn't see, and like that the plan was in motion.

"Well, now this is a surprise another guest for the evening, I take it you know my three current guests?" Bumi asked acting completely clueless.

Ty nodded, "yea I arrived with them this morning, nice city, a bit too many cabbage vendors for my taste but nice all the same"

Bumi chuckled, "Yes I've been trying to limit their growth but they just keep popping up like roaches"

Ty nodded, "I know the feeling, anyway mind if I join you guys, I'm starving"

Bumi smirked and nodded, "Take a seat young blond one," he said gesturing to the table

Ty hovered over and his sand began to lower to the ground as it changed into a thick glass chair.

Bumi got up and started making his way around them, "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." Bumi said as he got to Aang

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang said politely looking at the chicken

"How about you? I bet you like meat." Bumi said looking to Sokka before shoving a chicken leg into his mouth. Sokka didn't refuse and just started eating

Bumi looked to Ty, "and you, I can tell you love meat"

Ty smirked, "oh I love it," he said before he started eating

Bumi smirked and started making his way around the table back to his seat chuckling to himself the whole time.

Katara leant over to Aang before whispering, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?"

Ty heard it and smirked, before whispering himself, "What's wrong with that, he's having fun, and he's feeding us, as long as he doesn't ask me to give him a sponge bath I'm good"

Katara giggled slightly at the joke but then Bumi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" Bumi asked looking to Aang.

"I'm from Kangaroo Island." Aang relied making up a name on the spot,

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!" Bumi said in an attempt at a rather poor joke.

A few seconds later Sokka started laughing at it getting strange looks from the others, "What? It was pretty funny."

Ty blinked rubbing the bridge of his nose, "that wasn't even a little bit funny"

Bumi sweat dropped, "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." He said giving a fake yawn, "Guess it's time to the hay." He said before reaching into his sleeve and throwing a chicken leg at Aang, who acted on instinct and used his air bending to stop and suspend the chicken leg in mid-air much to the shock of the guards in the room.

"There's an air bender in our presence and not just any air bender, the Avatar! Now, what do you have to say for yourself, ?" Bumi declared as he stood up

Ty smirked, "should have chosen a shorter name, it sounds like an STD if you say it in a more professional voice"

The others listen sweat dropped at Ty's crude joke as Aang dropped the chicken and held his hands in the air above his head, "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out," he says looking under the table cloth, "no fire benders here. So, good work everybody." He says as he puts his hands around Katara's and Sokka's shoulders, while gesturing Ty to the door, Ty nodded playing along and started to move

"Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears." Aang said in a last-ditch speech as they reached the door, "We'll see you next time!" only to be blocked by two guards with bisentos.

Ty rolled his eyes and floated back to the table, "good I'm still hungry" he said coming back

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave." Katara demanded angrily

Bumi just blinked at her demand and held up a lettuce leaf, "Lettuce leaf?" before he takes a bite out of it.

Ty smirked, "a bit too green for my tastes," he said as he lifted up another chicken leg.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts." Sokka said in a high pitched whisper attempt.

"Actually I prefer eccentric," Bumi said with a laugh before looking at them seriously, "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

Then an older guard with a beard came to Bumi's side, "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber." Bumi corrected

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked

"The one that used to be the bad chamber. Until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" Bumi ordered.

Two guards came to Ty's side and gestured to him to follow them, Ty pouted in response, "but I'm not done eating"

Bumi chuckled at Ty's response, "fine eat away, he'll catch up with you all" Bumi said waving the other three on, who reluctantly left with a guard escort leaving Bumi and Ty at the table with a few guards in the room. When Ty heard the doors shut a smile came on his face and he looked to Bumi and they both shared a look before busting out in laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh I haven't laughed like this in ages Ha-ha-ha-ha, that was brilliant Bumi oh he doesn't suspect a thing," Ty said as he continued to laugh

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, ah this is the most fun I've had in ages" Bumi laughed as he held his gut, "it's good to see you, Ty"

Bringing himself back Ty smiled, "it's good to see you to Bumi, but damn you got old"

Bumi snorted, "Well not everyone can go a hundred years without ageing a day, how'd that happen anyway, last I heard you left the southern air temple"

Ty nodded, "yeah we did, Aang was freaking out about his whole avatar gig and then he left, I followed and we both went down in a storm, Aang froze us in an iceberg for a hundred years, Katara and Sokka found us a week or so back, and we wake up in a world that's even more screwed up than when we left"

Bumi blink, "well talk about a cold wake up call, so what gave me away, Aang clearly doesn't recognise me and I'm a little hurt about that"

"Well can you really blame him, I'm sure I would have too if it hadn't been for the fact I had a trip to a clinic to get some pills for these ribs of mine and the girl at the counter mentioned your name. I can't believe you're the king, the people in the city would have to be as mad as you" Ty said with a smirk

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, well that explains it and don't ask me how it happened I have no clue. One day I was kicking ass in a tournament the next day I'm king" Bumi laughed before tilting his head, "what happened to your ribs anyway, you look like you went ten rounds with a platypus bear and lost"

"Much bigger, try a single round with a pissed off Unagi of Kyoshi Island. Damn thing swatted me into the stone coastline with its tail, now I'm out of commission for a few weeks till these damn things heal. Which reminds me I've got a favour or two I need to ask you, I need royal permission to sign off on me getting more meds for the trip seeing that we're going to be traveling I'll need a small supply for the trip, plus I need you to vouch for me with the bank, damn bastards won't let me in my account cause of the whole age thing"

"Ouch you always did love your fights I knew you'd get your ass kicked one of those days, it just took a hundred years." Bumi laughed, "And consider those favours done, I'll have the permission given and I'll go with you tomorrow to get this whole bank situation sorted out, if it's the same guy I'm thinking of then he's a little weasel and a money grubbing one at that. So that just leaves one matter left to deal with"

"Oh I know" Ty grinned

""How badly we're going to prank those three"" both Bumi and Ty said in unison with similar smirks.

"You read my mind old friend, so what do you have in mind King," Ty said giving a slight bow of the head grin still on his face.

Bumi gave him a hysterical grin and cackle and it was then Ty knew this was going to be hilarious.

* * *

 **Scene break**

It was the next morning and Aang was following a guard who was holding his staff, and Aang had a worried look on his face. Ty hadn't come back to them all night and he was starting to get worried and his worries were only made worse when the guard brought him into the throne room again and there was Ty.

Encased in a wooden prison coffin the type used to hold earth benders when they were under arrest to prevent them from earth bending. Aang's eye widened seeing his friend in trouble.

"Ty!" Aang yelled seeing him in the coffin and went to rush to him only to be blocked by two guards.

Ty looked to Aang a little sore from standing up with his ribs, "Hey there Air head, have a nice sleep"

"What's going on here? Why are you in there?" Aang said worriedly

"They couldn't take me back to you guys cause they knew I'd just earth bend you out of the cell, so they stuck me in here, it's a little uncomfortable with my ribs but I'll manage air head, just get these tests over with all ready" Ty said giving a little groan of pain.

Aang turned on Bumi with a hardened glare, "Get him out of there and bring me, my friends, we're leaving"

"ah-ah-ah-ah. Young avatar I'm afraid you can't go just yet," Bumi said as he snapped his fingers, as he did so a side wall opened up revealing both Katara and Sokka being held by to guards as another two places two crystal rings on their fingers before they tightened. "I thought you might refuse so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure Genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really and without your earth bending friend there to stop it for you, I'm your only hope, but only if you cooperate."

As Bumi spoke both crystal rings on Katara and Sokka glowed and actually started growing up their fingers slightly freaking the two of them out.

"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka gulped in shock

Aang looked to them in worry before looking to Ty, "Ty can't you bend them off with your mind?"

Ty shook his head slightly, "No can do, crystal is different from earth and sand, I'd have to touch it to do it and I can't do that while in this"

Aang then looked back to Bumi in defeat, "fine, I'll do as you want."

Bumi grinned at that, "Excellent, here's your first test. Avatar…..what do you think of my new outfit?"

* * *

 **Scene break**

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Ty Yelled in a mumble with a rag in his mouth and a strap of sticky paper covering his mouth as he cursed at Bumi for doing this to him.

"Well, that's what you get for calling outfit such foul words" Bumi smirked knowingly before turning to look to Aang.

The group had moved to an area deeper in the grounds of the palace, it was a large cave-like area with stalagmite and stalactite-like spikes covering both the floor and ceiling, and in the middle of the room was a large streaming water torrent about ten meters wide and in the middle of it was a ladder climbing up to a key that was dangling by a chain, Aang was standing on a platform on the opposite side of the room to the group who were on a higher up platform.

Both Katara and Sokka stood beside Ty's casket their crystals already covering up the first part of their lower arms as Ty looked around the room, _'Ok what the hell Bumi, why do you have a cave like this in a palace, it just doesn't make any sense what so ever, and this Gag's not funny, that get up does look like a fucking purple zit with two white hairs damn it'_

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." Bumi said in a joking manner making Ty and the others sweat drop before he pointed to the key in the raging torrent, "Ooh, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang sneered at the challenge and looked at the torrent of water with a glare before he took off from the flat surface using air bending to lengthen his jump as he started jumping from spike to spike on the ground heading for the pillar of water, using fancy acrobatics to get their faster and then finally with a large push he leaped upwards into the torrent of water using air bending to create a bubble around him temporarily as he started climbing up the spike the ladder was on, but as soon as he reached the ladder the last of his air bubble was gone leaving him at the mercy of the raging torrent of water.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder." Bumi said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "No one's thought of that before."

Ty winced looking at Aang as he desperately tried to climb the ladder, he got two runs up before the torrent was too much and he was out of breath before it forced him down and out of it heading towards the spiky cave bottom.

Ty, Katara and Sokka's eyes widened seeing Aang fall to the spikes but before he was impaled he reached out with both his hands and feet catching two of the larger spikes on their flats, stopping with his a spike below him just inches away from Aang's backside making all four of them, Aang included, sigh a breath of relief.

 _'That was too close baldy'_ Ty mentally sighed, _'a couple of inches more and you'd have lost your ass to a spike'_

Aang looked back at the raging torrent and then looked up before launching himself with air bending to the roof holding himself up on two spikes as he looked down on the falling water making his target.

Ty quirked an eyebrow, _'trying to go at it from above? That could work, but from that angle and that distance…'_ Ty thought as Aang jumped and started spinning using air bending to wrap himself in a cocoon of wind to cut through the water as he fell, but it was quickly washed away and Aang with it as he was washed out and hit the side of a rather large spike and gripped it like a lifeline to keep from falling, _'yep, thought as much, the air bending was a nice touch but it'll need to be a lot stronger to do the job.'_

"That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually." Bumi grinned as he looked down at Aang, Ty had more of a stoic expression on his face as he watches Aang look back at the pillar of water.

Then something seemed to click in Aang and it only clicked in Ty when he saw his friend breaking off the top of the stone spike and that's when Ty realised what Aang was about to do as he aimed the spike and threw it like a javelin and send a horizontal blade of air after it.

The blade shot ahead of the spike and cut the water torrent stopping the flow of water giving the stone spike just enough time to sail through the opening snagging the key and half the chain along with it and keep going heading right for the platform Bumi, Katara, Sokka and Ty were on, before hitting the top of the arch of the doorway the key dangling from the chain just above Bumi's head.

Ty smirked under the tape, _'Now that is was done with some style baldy!'_

"There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!" Aang demanded with a pissed off glare.

"Uh, not yet." Bumi said as he wagged his finger, "I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group had moved to another location on the Palace grounds, a large dome like building with a large indoor prairie with bushes and trees scattered around it. Aang jumped down and landed in the area, before making his way to a long-eared rabbit who was grazing peacefully on a rock underneath a tree.

"Okay, found him!" Aang called up to Bumi

"Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!" Bumi called down holding his hands out like a playful child wanting his toy.

Ty looked on curious as to what the prank was here, _'so what is there something else in there or is the rabbit just it'_ Ty thought as he watched carefully

"Come here, Flopsy~" Aang said in a calm voice as he approached the small animal trying not to startle it, but as he approached it less that a step away, a huge animal swung down from the tree above Aang and the rabbit, when it landed with a thud the group got a good look at it, it had a huge gorilla shaped top body, heavy build with white fur and grey hands, and face, with two large tusk-like teeth, with droopy ears on its head along with two small horns, and a small goatee, its lower body was that of a rabbit with goats like hind legs and tail.

Ty blinked seeing the massive creature, _'what the hell is that thing, I've seen some pretty strange animals but that takes the cake'_

Aang turned around and gulped looking at the creature as the rabbit took that as its cue to run just as the creature pulled back its arm and crushed the rock it had been on, Aang backflipped out of the way and landed gracefully just in time to spot the rabbit starting to hop away as fast as its legs could carry it, "Flopsy, wait! Flopsy!" Aang yelled as he gave chase to the rabbit only for the creature to give chase also as they zigzagged across the open area. All the while Bumi laughing at the scene.

Ty tried to hold in his own laugh and not let it be seen so as to not blow his cover, _'I get it now, Bumi you are completely insane, I love it'_

"Flopsy!" Aang cried as it made its final turn and jumped into a small hole in the rocks and crawled to safety. Aang dove into the hole arm first in an attempt to fish the frightened rabbit out of its burrow, only for a thought to occur to him as he stood up.

Ty smirked seeing Aang stand up, _'he's figured it out, only took him five minutes and half a mile of running for it to happen but it happened, I am never going to let him forget this'_

"Wait a minute?" he said turning around, "Flopsy?" he said in realisation looking at the creature coming at him at high speeds, only to stop on the spot less than a foot away from crashing into Aang and stood looking down on him his tail wagging like a well-trained puppy looking to be petted, only to pick Aang up like a baby and give him a big wet lick to the face, "Flopsy!" Aang cheered realising he was right, only to be dropped the next second when Bumi whistled from next to Ty as Flopsy took off running to his master as Aang slowed his small fall with Air bending.

Flopsy climbed up the wall of the area and in a final heave of strength, he threw himself over in a summersault landing on his back exposing his belly as Bumi started rubbing him. "Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?"

Ty quirked his eyebrow, _'talk about a multiple personality bunny, one second it looks like it's ready to kill you the next it's looking its belly scratched, those two are perfect for each other'_

Using his air bending Aang launched himself up to the upper level and pulled himself over the ledge, "Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked them worried

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great," Katara said sarcastically

Both her and Sokkas crystals had now encased the entire top and lower halves of their bodies, the only things visible was their heads and feet, and at that moment one side of Sokka's crystal grew more than the other and the excess weight toppled him to one side and he couldn't get back up.

"hmmmmmmmm" Ty mumbled in a yell through his gag to Aang.

Taking the hint Aang grabbed the sticky paper and pulled it from his mouth with a loud rip.

"OWWWWWW! That hurt baldy!" Ty yelled from the burning sensation on his face making the other three sweat drop

Aang chuckled, "sorry. How are you holding up?" Aang apologised and asked looking to his friend

Ty sighed, "alright so far, the pain is starting to come back I think the pain pills are starting to wear off, and standing up with broken ribs isn't fun, so would you mind hurrying this up please," Ty asked, he actually was feeling some slight pain from his ribs but he had been doing his best to ignore it for the past few minutes and trying not to move to make it worse.

Aang nodded in understanding, "alright, I'll get this final test done as fast as I can to get you guys out of this" Aang said before turning and walking over to Bumi "Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge."

Ty just couldn't help himself and had to speak now with his voice free again, "And hurry it up you can play with that overgrown fur ball another time"

Bumi smirked at ty as he patted Flopsy, only for the large creature to get to its feet and start walking over to ty whose eyes widened.

"Hm, what's that thing doing" Ty asked as the creature got close to him and started to sniff his face making Ty turn his head, "No down Flopsy down, Shou fur ball go away" Ty said trying to get it to go away, only to receive a big sloppy wet lick up his face leaving the blond coughing, "oh *Cough* why me, I swear when I *cough* get out of this, I'm making myself a new *cough* fur coat out of you" Ty coughed in anger, "now someone dry my face!" he yelled only to see the others laughing hysterically.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group had moved once again to another area, this time the group was on one of three platforms overlooking a large stone indoor field, Ty recognised it being earth nation, it was a sparring field for earth benders, and already guessed what they were here for.

"Your final test is a duel" Bumi announced to Aang with a wicked smile, "and as a special treat you may choose your opponent." He said moments before two men came out of the hallway.

One was a big muscle-bound warrior with bronze spiked arm bracers, and wolf head shoulder pads, he had a studded leather belt with a large belt buckle on it in the shape of a dragon's head with sharp fangs. He had a shaved head and half his face was covered with a single piece green mask, his legs were armoured up to his knees in thick brass spiked boots and knee pads, the only clothing he had was a green loincloth wrapped around his waist held in place with the belt he wore. He was wielding a large double handled battle axe with a spiked ball at the end.

The second was of a thinner build, wearing a green armoured shinobi like attire, he had a pale face with two diagonal scars on his left eye, and his hair was tied in a top knot style. He had two swords strapped to his back and a curved dagger in the band around his waist. His wrists were armoured with similar pads to the first man, and he had a belt going from his left shoulder to his right side with a number of small throwing knives attached to it. Although his main weapon of choice looked to be a pole arm of sorts with a curved blade.

Ty raised an eyebrow looking at both men and smirked, _'I'd chose the big guy to fight, bigger guys tend to move slower than the rest so he'd be easier to dodge, plus it looks like he only has the one weapon to contend with, destroy that or get it away from him and all he's got are his fists and spiked armour, keep at a far enough distance and you've got it won'_ , Ty thought to himself not wanting to give Aang any advice, as much as he'd like to, this test was more about teaching a lesson than it was messing with him, and Ty knew Aang needed to do it alone.

"Point and choose," Bumi said giving him his final hint in the challenge, which seemed to have struck a chord with Aang.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked just for clarification to check.

Bumi smiled as did Ty when he realised that Aang had seen through his words, "Choose wisely." That was all Bumi said with a pleased look on his face.

Aang looked from left to right at the three people in front of him as he spoke, "I choose…. you!" Aang said before he pointed at Bumi thinking he'd got it right. But was unnerved when the king grinned even more than before.

"Wrong choice!" Bumi said before is frail looking hands clenched into fists and he's pushed himself back as his spine straightened out as multiple pops and cracks were heard before his stance shifted and his bare foot came out from below his robes as he threw them off revealing his muscular body and his earth bending clothes that consisted of a thick belt and green knee length shorts with a lighter green wrapping around his waist held by a belt, both his wrists and ankles had studded leather bands on them. He went from looking like a lovable grandfather figure to that of a veteran gladiator in less than a seven seconds.

Both Katara and Sokka had the same look of shock and worry as Aang seeing the kind crazy king in a completely different light at that very moment. Ty couldn't help but mentally smirk, _'Damn Bumi you got buff, what happened to that scrawny short ass I used to prank with'_

Before Aang could even react Bumi drove his foot into the ground and shot Aang backwards and into the air and the arena with a blast of earth from the ground where he had been standing.

Aang landed with a thud as Bumi quickly followed after him, seeing the king land Aang quickly got to his feet and took a stance not sure how he was going to win this now as Bumi started talking.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see." Bumi declared proudly.

Ty rolled his eyes, "Try saying that if you're fighting me when I'm not injured and locked in this thing!" Ty called out for the sake of it, but Bumi just ignored him focusing on Aang which only proved to irritate the blond.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang said hoping to get out of the mess he had landed himself in

"There are no take-back-sees' in my kingdom." Bumi said with a smirk dashing his hopes, "You might need this!" Bumi said as he gestured to the guard back where they had been as Aang's staff was thrown to him in the arena before the fight began.

Bumi swung his arm in an underarm swing pulling a mound of stone from the ground and launching it at Aang followed by five others. Aang saw them coming and started ducking and weaving in between them dodging them as they came at him.

"Typical air bender tactic, avoid and evade." Bumi said in disappointment, "I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." He said as he stomped the ground bringing a rock up and thrust both his arms forward launching the rock at Aang with twice the speed of the previous ones.

Aang's eyes widened as he quickly leapt up into the air avoiding the rock as he started to spin his staff in the air like a helicopter propeller keeping himself air born

"Don't you have any surprises for me?" Bumi called up to him, "Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back." Bumi said bringing up another rock and jumped up in a mid-air spear kick launching the rock into the air, but not at Aang at the ceiling.

The rock impacted the ceiling above Aang and the resulting debris knocked him out of the air and sent him to the found with a thud, and sending his staff out of his grip. Getting up Aang immediately pressed the assault and started running at Bumi, who started side stepping with his arms at his sides his footsteps heavy resulting in large spikes of stone coming out of the ground making Aang avoid them as he ran, only to be caught by the last one hard in the gut and send backward.

"Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" Bumi said with a confident smirk watching Aang closely

Aang landed but before he touched the ground he created a spear of compressed rotating wind and hopped on taking off at speed as he shot at Bumi who continued to block his path with stone spikes.

Aang zipped around a final stone spike before pulling swerving manoeuvre taking himself up on the wall and turning heading at Bumi again dodging another spike of earth before he launched a blade of air at Bumi.

Bumi saw it coming and Raised a wall of earth blocking the blade and dispersing it as they met, Bumi poked his head around the corner of the wall, "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little draftee in here! Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Up on the balcony, Ty was scowling watching the scene below, Aang had only launched one offensive attack the entire match, while Bumi had launched multiple, _'Aang's never going to win at this rate, he needs to step up his game or he's screwed'_ Ty though as he watched Aang go.

Aang gained some distance between himself and Bumi and was looking for another opening when Bumi put his foot on the wall he had raised and pushed it down and rode it like a board as he created a tidal wave of rocks heading at Aang.

Aang tried to dodge them but they rose up higher as he did and smacked him to the ground.

Ty scowled, _'he should have seen that one coming'_ , "Step it up Aang, start fighting seriously!" Ty yelled from his case as Aang pushed off the back wall and grabbed his staff dodging a series of smaller earth spikes sent at him from Bumi

Aang landed in a ready stance a good distance away from Bumi and even further away from Sokka, Ty and Katara.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" Bumi called with a smirk as Aang started to run at him using his air bending to speed himself along.

Bumi saw him coming and with a jump and slide, he turned a straight strip of the ground into quicksand that swallowed Aang up to his waist. Aang struggled to get free as Bumi raised two rocks into the air and moved them to crash into each other with Aang in the middle.

Aang saw the rocks coming and at the last minute he blasted himself out of the ground with air bending before coming down and bring his staff with him hitting the ground hard and sending a blast of air at Bumi who was caught by it and send backwards crashing into the bottom of the balcony stands.

Ty smirked seeing Aang was finally gaining momentum as he dodged another rock that caused Bumi to turn it to sand before it hit him, but the smirk turned to a look of shock when they felt the ground beneath their feet shake as Bumi started his next attack.

The centre Balcony area and the wall and ground below it started to pull from its spot making Ty look at it wide eyed, _'what the hell Bumi I know you wanted to test him but this is just overkill,'_ Ty thought as he watched the balcony lift above Bumi's head as he prepared to throw it at Aang.

But then his eyes were drawn to Aang who had started running around in a large circle pulling the air with him as he ran and after a second or so he had created a large cyclone of air as Bumi threw the balcony at him, only for the air currents to grip it and changes its direction by pulling it around its vortex and launching it back at Bumi, who quickly rose his hands and split it in two.

Aang took the advantage and launched himself at Bumi from a long jump and stopped with his staff pointed at his throat ready to strike a finishing blow, making Ty smirk seeing Aang had managed to get it together in the end, even if Bumi was now holding a large portion of the ceiling over their heads ready to crush Aang in the end if he did attack.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Bumi said as he grinned before dropping himself backwards and sucking himself into the ground getting the strangest expression from Aang that can only be described as WTF! Before he looked up to see him come out on the smaller balcony with his friends.

"You've passed all my tests." Bumi exclaimed with a smirk, "Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" Aang yelled, "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything? Oh, come on! Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." Bumi assured him, "What is my name?"

Ty mentally smirked hearing that and kept his featured stoic, _'let's see how long it takes him to get it'_

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes," Bumi said before walking off.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked as if it was impossible

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara thought aloud

"I got it!" Sokka yelled

""Yeh?"" both Katara and Aang said with hope looking at him but Ty just rolled his eyes sceptically

"He's an earth bender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks?" Sokka said hopefully

Ty sighed at his stupidity, "OK Sokka, just know something. When I get out of this, I'm going to slap you upside the head for being so stupid, I'm an earth bender and I've never met another called Rocky!"

"Okay, so back to the challenges." Aang said in a serious tone, "I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked

"Well, everything was different than I expected," Aang said as he tried to think

"And?" Katara urged him on as she tilted her head to the side away from the crystal that was slowly growing threatening to cut her throat

"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Then a look of realisation donned on him and he looked to Ty, "You know don't you?"

Ty smirked, "you certainly took your time about it, now come on we've got an old friend to see," Ty said with a smirk making Aang nod.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group was back in the throne room with Bumi at the front of the room and Aang mid-way with Ty, Sokka and Katara behind them.

"I solved the puzzle the same way I solved the challenges," Aang said with tears coming to his eyes, "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." He said with a smile as Bumi started laughing as Aang realised it, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang said before running to his old friend and hugging him

"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you." Bumi said as he hugged Aang back, "You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Uh, over here!" Katara asked as the crystals were about to encase her and Sokka fully

"Little help?" Sokka yelled in agreement

Ty smirked, "Hang on Bumi, I got this" Ty said as a click was heard and then the front of the coffin swung open like a door showing the inside handle, Ty stepped out and flexed his neck before snapping his fingers and the crystals around both Katara and Sokka shattered as both Bumi and Ty grabbed one each with smirked.

"Genemite is made of rock candy." Bumi said as he took a bite out of the crystal, "Delicious!"

Ty smirked as he did the same before popping his last pill for the pain, "Yea, apple my favourite" he said as he bit into the green crystal.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said as he looked at Ty, "you mean you could get out of there this whole time!"

Ty shrugged, "well yeah, it wouldn't have been convincing enough for the prank if I was just walking around," Ty smirked as Bumi laughed remembering that was Ty's idea.

"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked as they walked forward,

"Who you calling old?" Bumi protested only to get a chuckle from Ty

"Maybe the bald old man in front of her" Ty quipped making Bumi sigh

"Okay. I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were? And Ty why didn't you just tell him if you knew" Katara asked

Both Ty and Bumi shared a smirk "First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people hehe", Bumi laughed making Ty smirk

"Yep it's always fun messing with people and when I noticed Aang didn't realise it was Bumi, I realised a prank was in order for old time sakes" Ty smirked

"That's got to be our greatest one yet" Bumi laugh before looking to Aang, "but I do have a reason." He started with a serious tone, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've both been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" Bumi smirked like a mad man making Ty grin also as he came over and patted Aang on the back "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Then Momo let out a belch after eating a number of candy crystals making Bumi smirk, "And you'll need Momo too."

Aang smiled at his old friend, "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we go, I have a challenge for you!" he said with a wicked smirk

But before Aang could explain Ty cleared his throat, "hold up there, I need him first, Bumi we've still got that weasel problem to deal with"

Bumi smirked, "ah so we do, let's go sort that first," Bumi said as the pair of them started for the door much to the confusion of Aang Sokka and Katara who were following them with confusion.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The group arrived at the bank, the guards bowing to Bumi and Ty as they walked in trailed by Sokka, Katara and Aang still confused as to what was going on.

Soon they were coming upon the desk of the man who Ty had been with the day before, the weasel of a bank manager, who currently was turned away from the group doing some book work, but stopped and turned when Ty cleared his throat.

Immediately seeing the king the weasel's eyes widened before they fell on Ty and he recognised the boy from the day from before with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yo you bastard guess what I'm here for~," Ty said with a sing-song voice as Bumi chuckled to himself as the other three sweat dropped at the tone, Ty leant into the weasel faced bank manager and grinned "So let's try this again….GIMME MY MONEY FOOL!"

* * *

 **AN/: Well that was a nice long chapter, sorry about the wait between chapters here, I've been spreading my time thinly between multiple fictions and looking for work to pay bills as fanfiction writing as many knows don't pay anything, wish it did that would solve all my problems. I shall attempt to put more time into my fictions but my muse is being a fickle little diva these days so inspiration is hard to come by these days, the next chapter is a side chapter that I'm still planning, it will be something of a flashback to build something into Ty's backstory so he's easier to understand, anyway please leave a review and let me know your thoughts and I'll get back to you, Peace =)**


End file.
